Konoha's Secret Kunoichi
by MikeJV37
Summary: Adopted from IchaIchaFan with permission. A few months after the Sound/Sand invasion Naruto is training, catches Hinata watching him and discovers many of Konoha's kunoichi are special. Adult content. Naruto/Harem, Fem Kyuubi
1. Hinata

Konoha's Secret Kunoichi

Chapter 1: Hinata

x

Author's Note: This fic was originally written by IchaIchafan, it was adopted and rewritten with his permission. Just in case you don't know, I don't own Naruto, its official characters, or the basic idea behind this fic. I have modified the plot slightly as the original was only 3 chapters. Everything else is mine. This fic contains futanari and other very adults fetishes and sexual perversions, if you can't handle that don't read this. You've been warned.

x

===June 16, Morning, Konoha Woods===

"Nine hundred ninety seven, nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine, one thousand!" Naruto yelled as he finished his push-ups. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and a gasp. With amazing speed he quietly ran over to where the noise came from only to meet a surprising sight. It was Hinata, the girl that he thought was weird and afraid of him. She'd been watching him. But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that her jacket was unzipped, her pants and panties pulled down to her knees. The most surprising thing was that she was jacking off. Yes jacking off a huge penis. Her eyes were closed at the moment, moaning, "Nar-naru-Naruto…."

When she moaned his name that was when all the puzzle pieces that was Hinata, fell into place in his mind. The blushing, the stuttering, the feinting, the help during the exams. It clicked in his head. _'She loves me.'_ Naruto thought then smirked and chuckled, just then he heard a gasp. Hinata had just came, he watched in wonder as a stream of sperm shot through the air. Her eyes fluttered before snapping open to see Naruto standing above her.

There was an awkward silence before Hinata did what she always did, she feinted.

Naruto had seen a lot of things in his life, some were weird even by shinobi standards, but this topped them all... but worst of all was his own weirdness, it wasn't that he had a demon living inside him, but despite his repeated claims he was a bigger pervert than his new Sensei Jiraiya, he just kept it hidden. No, his problem was he was staring at a basically nude girl, she was beautiful, rich, a Clan Princess, had huge breasts and she loved him years before he had any friends his own age... the problem was she also had a currently soft cock at least a foot long, big balls he just noticed above her pussy... and he STILL found her sexy.

Naruto, being the gentleman he was, suppressed his desire to check out a naked girl up close, carefully redressed her and carried her bridle style to his home... with a huge bulge in his pants and a racing mind.

===Later, Naruto's Apatment===

Hinata slowly woke up groaning, "W,Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata jumped at hearing Naruto's voice. She turned around to see Naruto in only a towel. A small trickle of blood escaped her nose. Naruto walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Naruto asked, thankful that cold water was plentiful.

Hinata stiffened in fear. her first instinct was to lie her way out of this with a logical reason why he thought he saw her with a cock, then remembered this was Naruto and threw logic out the window. It was all or nothing with him.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would reject me." Hinata said, hoping he'd accept her weirdness.

"Is it because your... different?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Who told you, forget that just please don't tell anyone else! My father would literally kill me!"

Naruto calmed Hinata down, "No one told me Hinata. I saw it when you where masturbating to me in the forest. Just so you know you're not the only one born with something they didn't want."

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked. Naruto then explained the story about him being the container of the Kyuubi. Surprisingly Hinata accepted Naruto for him and not the fox. Much to Naruto's relief while she hugged him... as he'd missed her 'he believed I just found out about Kyuubi' smile as they did. Then she asked him something totally unexpected.

"Naruto, can I compare mine to yours? I never peeked with my Byakuugan and want to know." Hinata asked.

Naruto, in a daze, slowly nodded. "I guess so, no harm in it right." Naruto lowered his towel so he was nude. Hinata followed suit. before they continued Naruto made sure all the blinds were closed and no perverts killed the mood.

Both were briefed stroked themselves so they were fully fluffed, by silent agreement, for an honest comparison without getting fully aroused, which at this point would be awkward to say the least. At 14 inches Hinata's was much longer than his 9 inches, but hers was thinner and softer. While Naruto's was much thicker and rock hard, oddly enough their balls were the same size, like large lemons. Hinata leaned in and whispered something into Naruto's ear, it caused him to blush a dozen different shades of red.

"Hinata are you sure you want to do that?" She just nodded, not trusting her voice. Naruto quickly picked her up and they went it his bed room, closing the door and commencing their activities.

===Somewhere far far away===

Jiraiya looked up to the sky, "My pervy senses are tingling, something sexual in nature is about to happen!"

"EEEEEK PERVERT!", and Jiraiya's research was canceled by angry towel covered women. So he used his ultimate jutsu,

"RUN LIKE A BITCH JUTSU!"

===Naruto's Apartment, Bedroom===

"Hina you're really good at this, Oh!" Naruto tensed when Hinata licked at the tip slowly. Hinata was happy at Naruto's new nickname for her. Naruto sat back down on the bed, Hinata brought her breasts and smashed his cock in between them. Naruto moaned out, "Oh yeah that's good, I'm almost there Hina. I hope you like the taste!"

With a few more jerks Naruto's seed splashed onto Hinata's chest and into her mouth. Swishing the sweet cum in her mouth Hinata immediately knew she was addicted. After wiping off the cum that covered her face and chest, an Idea came to her head that made her blush and nearly faint. She looked up and ask nervously.

"Um Naru would you please suck my dick like I did yours?", She looked at him with hope filled eyes. To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement, after a second or two he gave a warm smile. Leaning over and giving Hinata a kiss he whispered in her ear, "Sure thing my Hina."

Naruto started by stroking Hinata's monster, slowly lowering his mouth on to it. Hinata gasped and moaned, "Please Naru more." He mentally grinned and swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up the pre-cum seeping out. Hinata tried bucking her hips into the source of pleasure but Naruto's strong arms held her down. After ten minutes of sucking Hinata snapped and a primal growl emitted from her, scaring Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naru but I need more!" Hinata exlaimed, then with surprising strength threw Naruto off and lining up, used the techniqueher mother taught her to harden her, spongey firm even fully aroused, cock with her chakra. She then slammed at least 6 inches down his throat. Naruto's eyes widened before rolling in his head. He didn't know why but he was turned on that Hinata was taking charge. He'd been in control most of his life, but it was relaxing when Hinata took control and fucked his face. "Just a few more inches Naru!" Hinata said.

With each thrust Hinata managed to get more and more of her cock down his throat. "Suck more Naru I'm almost there!" Naruto then grabbed her ass and pulled her in till all of her cock was being deep-throated, he even pinched her ass for good measure. She groaned, "Oh Naruto!."

Gulping down cum for about a minute Naruto took Hinata's cock out with a 'POP', the stray semen splattered on his chest. Naruto was in a daze, feeling of Hinata's spunk inside of his stomach was in his opinion, 'awesome'. It was a bonus when Hinata's cum tasted like cinnamon icing. Looking down at the cum covered Naruto, Hinata got hard again. She pulled up Naruto and kissed him with a deep passion.

"Now Naru I'm going to make you feel really good." Hinata said then suddenly Naruto got nervous. "Wait Hime I don't think I'm... whoa!" Naruto yelped as Hinata flipped him onto his hands and knees. She then shoved a wet finger into his rose bud. A pain filled gasp escaped her lover's lips, She reached around and slowly stroked him as she readied his hole. Naruto's arms gave up so his face and chest were flat on the bed while his ass was still high in the air.

"Hinata please more!" Just as he was about to cum she stopped much to his annoyance.

"You want to feel good Naru?" Hinata spread his ass cheeks, readying herself to impale her lover. Naruto took a deep breath and spoke, "Fuck me good Hina."

Hinata used the techniqueher mother taught her to harden her, spongey firm even fully aroused, cock with her chakra as it wasn't hard enough normally, then gave one powerful thrust and sheathed herself deep within him. Naruto groaned in pleasure, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck that's greatt." Panting they stayed like that until Naruto twisted his hips a little signaling Hinata to move. And move she did, she kept on hitting Naruto's prostate sending white lightning through his vision. His tongue hung out, droll wetting the bed sheets.

"Hina this is am-Ahhhh-zing, fuck me harder!" Hinata got a better grip on Naruto's hips, pulled out a bit then rammed deep into Naruto. Hinata groaned, "Ah Naru your ass is so hot. I'm going fuck you till you pass out."

Hinata gave a greater thrust causing Naruto's vision to faze. "Yes, that's it, fuck my ass Hina, fuck it good!" Naruto was on cloud nine, the pleasure he was getting was amazing. The hip rattling thrust, the warm member in his ass, and the small soft hands caressing his sides.

"Oh Hina I'm about to cum!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata grunted in response, then her aggression overpowered her 'gentler' instincts and as she buried herself deep in his ass as she reached down between his legs, grabbed his balls and squeezed powerfully as she exploded, sending 9 ropes of cum into his waiting ass.

Naruto shot a massive load on to the bed sheets below as he screamed in agony and ecstasy then both he and his cock went limp.

Hinata quickly came down from her high, and realized that she just busted Naruto's balls, but before she could even start to panic about ruining him, she smiled as his balls, pumped back up. She kissed the back of his neck and whispered. "You're not the only one with stamina... and like it or not, you're my bitch now, and my bigger cock is going up that tight ass any time I want." Hinata said in a sexy but dominant voice.

Naruto shivered.

=== 1 Hour 5 orgasms later ===

Naruto sucked on Hinata's huge right tit as she continued to pound into him. "Ah Naru. You're incredible!" She gave another chakra empowered thrust into Naruto's cum filled hole. After a minute Hinata started to feel something in her chest.

"Oh Naruto something's happening!" Naruto gave a slight nibble and milk sprayed into his waiting mouth. "Oh Naru, yes that's it. Suck on my big tits. Suck them like a baby, drink my milk!" Naruto put both nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, draining her breasts of their liquid. Hinata squeaked as she came into Naruto's ass again.

=== 30 minutes 2 orgasms later ===

Hinata panted and smiled as she roamed her hand over Naruto's now bloated belly. Hinata slowly exited Naruto with him moaning in protest, "That was amazing Naru, we have to do that again. I know a few other futa girls that would love to have a go with your ass... and bust those balls. over and over again."

Naruto's shivered in fear and of future pleasure that hinata wasn't the only girl in Konoha with a cock.

===Naruto' Mindscape===

In the shadows of the cage, a nude, human form Kyuubi was pacing back and forth, both sexually satisfied, and seriously pissed off. Why, would be obvious to anyone that saw the ancient Kitsune... Kyuubi was not only a beautiful half-Kitsune woman with full, firm K cup tits that dwarfed Hinata's H cups, but a very thick cock that hung to her ankles and low hanging balls the size of large melons. Like all the bijuu, Kyuubi was a hermaphrodite, or as she'd be called in human form, a Futanari. "**I have to do something about this... as great as the sex was, I can't let Naruto continue to be her bitch... if she owns him, she owns me because that damn seal stops me if I try to take control. I can live with being sealed inside a human, but the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune, the subbie bitch of some human girl my host loves... THAT, I won't allow!**" Kyuubi said fiercely as the fox ears atop her head and long, white-tipped, bushy red tail twitched, then stopped and sighed, the problem was... how would she do it?

x

End

x

Author's Note 2: That was my revised version of chapter 1, I mostly revised a dew parts and added a few things, chapters 2 and 3 will be the same. From chapter 4 on it'll be all me, and the chapters will be longer. There'll be a poll posted in my profile for this fic to give the readers some input into what happens. what that will be is still undecided. At the latest it'll be posted with chapter 2. within a week of this chapter's posting.


	2. Anko

Konoha's Secret Kunoichi

Chapter 2 Anko

x

===June 17, 8:00 AM, Hokage Tower===

"Um, Tsunade can I talk to you in private?" Naruto said. After what happened with Hinata, Naruto decided to ask Tsunade some questions since Hinata had to meet up with her team for training. So now he was in her office blushing like mad,

Tsunade looked up from her desk and sighed. Waving her ANBU away she turned to Naruto. "Ok, who'd ya fuck?" His jaw dropped and she laughed. "Its ok Naruto, I can tell by your body language and smell. Though I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm not gay, I was fucked by a girl." Naruto exclaimed, missing the sadistic grin on her face.

"Oh, care do explain how a girl can fuck a guy?" Tsunade asked, hiding her real emotions as he pushed his fingers together like Hinata use to do.

"Well the girl... had a penis and a vagina, and I let her... fuck my ass." Naruto said nervously because what he was admitting, not for swearing, which he usually didn't do in front of her.

Tsunade smiled, "Well Naruto you surprise me once again, most men would run away if their girlfriend had a penis. The girl you had sex with is called a Futanari. They have high libidos and their semen is a strong natural aphrodisiac and can cause a person to become addicted." She saw Naruto flinch.

"Let me guess you're already hooked aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "Well Naruto if you tell me who this girl is I might help you with your situation. Trust me, I know every Futanari in the village, so its ok." Tsunade said calmly, but inside she was THRILLED by this news.

"Hinata."

Tsunade almost howled with laughter at the irony. "Well Naruto I'm afraid to inform you that now that your body is addicted to a futanari's semen, you need it often in order to stay sane."

Naruto paled in fear, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have to have a futanari's semen in you regularly, or you'll go insane." Tsunade said seriously.

"But Hinata is training and I have the need right now! Who do I go to?" Naruto asked, panicking slightly.

Tsunade brought a file out of her desk. "This Naruto is a file of Futanari in the village usually available, if you ever need someone just go explain your situation, hopefully they'll provide you with the right stuff."

Naruto sighed in defeat and left the office, not knowing that Tsunade had a huge bulge in her pants, hidden behind her desk.

"They'll give you what you crave, no doubt about that." Tsunade said and moved her right hand under her desk.

Outside the office Naruto looked over the files, there were 6 in all. Naruto opened the first one, smiling as he read the name. It was Hinata, the next was Ino and Tenten much to his surprise. Then was the crazy snake lady, along with the sound girl captured in the invasion. The last name made his eyes almost fall out of their sockets... it was Tsunade!. Naruto panicked.

'Wait, then... she... could... oh shit! Well the only one I can think of going to right now is the crazy snake lady. I'm not going back to Tsunade for this and the others are probably busy. I hope she goes easy on me." Naruto said, but if he knew more than her basic reputation he would of tried the other 4 first.

DING DONG

"All right all right I'm coming!" The door opened to Naruto to see a wet towel covered Anko. A nose bleed almost shot him over the railing of the apartment building.

"What do you want Gaki? You here to peep on little old me?" Anko said and he handed her a file, when she saw it she scowled. "Where did you get this Gaki? You better not have told anyone!"

Naruto shivered for some odd reason. "No ma'am, Tsunade gave it to me, she said you could help me with my problem." Naruto said and motioned him in. Once inside he sat on a nearby couch.

"Ok what's your problem then? I can't think of a reason for her to give you this info?" Anko said.

"I'm addicted." Naruto said bluntly.

Anko's eyes widened to dinner plates, she shook her head then asked, "Ok who got you?"

"Hinata."

Anko laughed, "So she finally long dicked you... HA!"

Naruto started muttering about people not understanding.

After calming down Anko looked at Naruto, "So you expect me just to fuck you just like that? Aren't you supposed to take me on a date first?"

Naruto started to flinch and fidget, "I'm sorry I just really need it, my body keeps screaming at me to get some more. I know its not right but I can't help it! Please you have to help me!"

After seeing Naruto beg Anko decided, "Alright I'll do it, but just this once. In the future if you want some, we need to go on a date and get to know each other better first, despite the rumors I'm not the village whore and don't spread my legs for just anyone, got it?" Anko said fiercely.

Naruto could only nod.

Anko got up and dropped her towel. "Alright then, lets get this started." Anko said in a sultry voice.

Naruto stared in lust at the foot long cock standing up from her mound, it was almost as thick as his and rock hard, but under it was a wide, wrinkled patch of skin. "Where's your balls... Hinata had 'em?" Naruto said, a little disappointment showing on his face.

Anko saw it on his face and smiled. "I have balls, I normally save 'em for the second date... didn't you read the file, there's more than one type of futa, Hinata's a Type 2, I'm Type 3 so I can tuck 'em back in. You want play with this snake eggs it'll cost you... I get to scramble yours... I know what you are and I'd bet mine you'll heal no matter what I do... am I right?" Anko said with a sadistic smile.

Naruto swallowed, then nodded. "Hai... Hinata... crushed 'em while she was fucking my ass... they healed in under a minute." Naruto said, unable to hide his shame or excitement.

"I never figured you as the subbie type, especially not to her, but that works for this Alpha bitch... I LOVE busting balls!" Anko said sadistically, but left out that she also enjoyed getting busted if her lover was strong enough to tame her. "Strip, lets see what you have. If you aren't worth it for me, I'll cut 'em off and toss you out."

Naruto quickly obeyed and disrobed.

"Not bad, 9 inches, nice and hard, thick too. Big, juicy balls... you pass." Anko said and headed for her bedroom.

Once inside Anko shut her door and had him wait by the bed while she went to her private bathroom to finish what she was doing when he interrupted her.

===Naruto's Mindscape===

Naruto found himself standing in front of Kyuubi's cage, still nude.

Kyuubi moved her head into the light, her huge, slitted eyes solid red. "**Shut up and listen, we don't have time for your usual shit. You're stronger than this, than her... don't let what the Hyuuga girl did change you. When she comes back, bust her balls and take what you want from her, show that bitch who the Alpha is**!" Kyuubi commanded powerfully then kicked Naruto out of his Mindscape.

A minute later he saw the door open and Anko walked over to him, her foot long cock still hard, but now her balls were 'out' and his eyes opened wide in shock, they were bigger than his, like grapefruit, and they hung just past her slit. hiding it.

Anko smirked. "The way your cock is twitching I think you like what you see..." Anko said then caught his right hand by the wrist with her left hand when he suddenly reached for her balls, her smile half faded. "For your sake Gaki, this better be your clumsy attempt at foreplay... because if you just tried to get all macho and bust my balls to make me your subbie slut...I'm gonna lose my good mood... and you'll lose your balls, I'm out of your league." Anko said calmly.

In his Mindscape Kyuubi was banging her head against the wall, cursing herself for forgetting who she was dealing with and to wait until they were fucking, when Anko was distracted and vulnerable.

"F,foreplay... they're bigger than Hinata's and I just wanted to touch them." Naruto said, hoping this worked. What he said was true, but he was trying to bust her balls.

Luckily Naruto was a great lier and Anko didn't know his 'tells' like the old man had, that always gave him away.

Anko's instincts told her what he said was true, but not all of it, but she was as horny as he was and dismissed it for now. She released him. "Fine, just watch it from now on, I tend to attack first and think later... and Gaki, I don't have the biggest tits around, but don't forget my D cups, the girls need attention too." Anko said then pulled him close, locked her lips on his as she started a tongue duel with him, leaving enough space between them for him to stroke her hard cock, fondle her big balls and play with her tits, and after a few minutes of that she was ready to get serious and turning them, broke the kiss, sat on the bed, legs spread, and pointed to her crotch, silently commanding his to pleasure her.

Naruto slowly moved between her legs and started licking her dick. He grabbed the base and engulfed the head, sucking on the pre-cum. Anko could only smile as the blonde put 7 inches down his throat with no problem. Anko leaned in, reached around him and, with a saliva covered finger, started fingering Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned onto her cock, but not daring to stop in fear of angering her.

"You're pretty good for a beginner, and your ass is so tight. I can't wait to pulverize it with my cock that you seem to love so much." Anko said, a perverted, sadistic smile on her face.

Naruto shivered in anticipation. He continued his actions, loving the taste of Anko's cock. He got moans and groans from Anko as his reward, he even nibbled a bit.

Anko loved the feeling of his tongue running along the length, the warm cavern it was in. She really loved it when he took all 12 inches, deep throating it while he massaged her big balls, quickly swelling with semen.

"Ah yes that's its Naruto just a little more and I'll give you big load!" Anko brushed his blonde hair. Naruto gave a few growls that sent Anko over the edge, "Here you go Naruto!"

Gulping down the seed that Anko provided for about a minute, Naruto once again was addicted; taking out her cock with a 'POP' Naruto swallowed the rest.

"Ok Gaki time for the main course!" Anko pulled Naruto onto the bed, got on her knees, rolled him on his side facing away from her, lifted one leg securing it between her breasts. She gave him a lust filled gaze, "Are you ready?"

Naruto whimpered, "Y,Yes Mistress." He didn't know what possessed him to say that but Anko was turned on, judging by her cock getting harder. With a thrust she completely buried it inside his rectum.

"Oh yeah! You're so tight and warm Gaki! Your ass is awesome!" Anko moaned before starting to plow into his ass, Naruto gasped in pain.

"Mistress you're being too rough!" Anko gave a wicked smirk, "But you like it rough don't you? Come on Naruto, scream to the heavens why you love being fucked in the ass!" She gave an extra hard thrust into his G-spot.

"AH! More! Fuck me harder! I love you fucking me rough, you can be as rough as you want Mistress. Just don't stop for the love of Kami please don't stop!"

Anko grinned, the knot in her lower region tightened. She was getting close, but she wanted it to last. She loved the way Naruto spoke dirty and the way he called her 'Mistress'. It was an amazing feeling as Naruto's ass squeezed her cock, signaling his orgasm. Anko then sped up, wanting to cum at the same time as her new lover.

"Cum with me Gaki, I want you to cum with me, CUM!" Anko commanded, then using her right. reached down between his legs and grabbed his balls hard. "NOW CUM WITH ME!" Anko yelled as she pulled and squeezed his balls hard, and as it peaked she felt them both give in her hand.

Naruto screamed as he sprayed his seed onto the bed. But his orgasm wasn't what he was screaming about, it was that Anko had crushed his balls worse than Hinata had AND she didn't stop cumming after he did. She unloading at least a pint into his body. She finally stopped as he caught his breath as he healed. Naruto held his now expanded stomach, "it's sloshing around inside, it's sooooo warm!"

Naruto took Anko's cock out, then with a quick cleaning with a cloth he started to suck her cock again. Wanting to bring her back to attention, he even shoved two fingers into her pussy for good measure. Anko was amazed, she'd heard he had stamina... they weren't joking.

"Let's take this to the shower... Naru-chan." Anko said, giving him a slave name, since he'd called her Mistress it was appropriate.

Naruto could only follow as she got off the bed, swaying her hips guiding him into the bathroom. After turning on the warm water Anko slammed Naruto up against the wall kissing him with a passion. She twirled him around pushing him against the shower wall, she lined up her hips and thrust her cock back into the boy.

"Ah fuck! Oh Yeah! I need more!" Naruto exclaimed.

Anko placed her hands on his hips to get a good grip as she plowed into the short boy, "That's it Naru scream to the heavens! You are now officially my fuck toy!"

"Cum, I need cum AH FUCK!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah that's it, you love this don't you? You loved being fucked up the ass by a chick with a huge cock don't ya?" Anko spanked Naruto a few times causing him to moan in pure bliss, "Yeah ride my cock!"

"Ah fuck! This is too much! I'm going to CUM!" Naruto exclaimed lustily.

"I am too!" Anko said fiercely.

Anko gave it one last thrust directly hitting the boy's prostate, filling his vision with white spots. Naruto's muscles clenched around her foot long sex weapon that was inside him. Feeling it swell Naruto gave a small smile as her seed was blasted into his ass. Their orgasms lasted about five minutes, Naruto's abdomen getting slowly bigger each second. Naruto's eyes rolled back on his head while Anko slowly pulled her cock out. Using a bit of healing chakra on his entrance Anko sealed the cum into the boy by returning it to normal.

They laid there together in the shower, warm water ascending down their bodies. Anko slowly got up and carried Naruto from the bathroom. She was able to, surprisingly, get both of them under the covers of the now clean bed. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Good night Naru-chan. Maybe next time we'll play a little game and I'll let you get rough with me before I unleash my 1-eyed anaconda on your sweet ass."

"Thank you Mistress. Good night... Anko-chan." Naruto said, smiled when she didn't correct him for calling her 'chan' then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"**I need to find a way to get his spirit back before the Hyuuga girl returns and he loses his will to fight back. A decade of kicking life in the balls... and a couple futa girls are going to fuck him into submission.**" Kyuubi said.

x

End Chapter 2


	3. Inuzuka Double Team

Konoha's Secret Kunoichi

Chapter 3: Inuzuka Double Team

x

Author's Note: There's a poll for this fic on my profile to let you decide who the next 5 featured kunoichi are, and after this chapter is posted the featured characters will be removed from the poll and it'll be reposted. Also, I'll be using OC's from my other fics, if you don't know who an OC is, PM me and I'll tell you which fic she's in. Finally, As I know some of you are wondering, I'll be posting a list or the 'types' in the fic, either within the chapter or at the end after the chapter.

x

===June 20, 7:28 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto sighed, it'd only been 4 days and his craving for Hinata or Anko was becoming overpowering. Especially since he'd woken up that evening after he fucked Anko, with her riding his hard cock and his balls aching, as he found out after she finished she'd put an 'H' harness around the base of his cock and sack, it was 1 of her personal toys... meaning a torture device modified to be bondage gear for use on men and other futa's, though she didn't say it he had a feeling she'd been in it as well... but who was strong enough to put on her? Sadly, both were out of the village. Anko on a A-rank assassination mission, and Hinata on a C-rank escort mission.

At the moment Naruto was trying to get release from a dildo that Anko had given him, but it wasn't enough, he needed a real Futanari. Now hot and frustrated, he decided to get a quick shower then go for a walk.

===8:00 AM, Hokage Tower===

"Now I've gathered you together for one reason. That reason being a certain hyperactive blond." Tsunade said to the people in front of her. The group was all women with a common secret... they were futanari.

Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Higashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha who was revived from her coma by Tsunade after she became Fifth Hokage, Tayuya who was recently cleared and made a Leaf Genin after she was left for dead by Sound, and finally Ayame Ichiraku. Ayame was first to speak, "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but what does this meeting have to do with Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade smiled, "Well if you must know its really simple. Hinata finally bagged him." Many giggles and curses were heard, Tsunade continued, "But there is a problem, It seems that his body is now addicted to futanari semen." Many of the women perked up at that.

"My conclusion is that Kyuubi had a hand in it but we'll never know. The reason I called you all here is that Naruto will need all our help to keep him sane until I can find a suitable solution to the problem. You girls don't have a problem... do you?" asked Tsunade with a smirk. All the women shook their heads with vigor.

Tsunade smiled, "If no one has any questions... remember that you aren't supposed to know about Kyuubi. Now... GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I CASTRATE ALL OF YOU!" The office was cleared out faster that you could say 'cluster fuck'. Tsunade turned to the window. "I wonder who'll bag him next? Knowing Tsume or Hana it'll be them. Oh well, so much for my fun... back to my sake." Tsunade said, the last line quietly as she reached for her lower right drawer.

Tsunade's Intercom came on. "_Touch that drawer and I'll tie your 'you know what' in a knot._" Shizune said.

Tsunade froze and clenched her jaw, then sighed sadly and sat up. "One of these days I'll find out how she does that... and then I'm gonna knock her across Konoha." Tsunade said, shaking her right fist.

===Forest===

Following the scent the predator staked its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. The prey didn't notice the presence, the prey was in its own little world. The predator flanked the prey, slowly coming up from behind.

The time was right... the predator struck.

Naruto tensed as he felt someone snap a twig behind him. But that was when he noticed the smell in the air…it was full of lust and a musky scent. Naruto shivered as he turned around, only to come face to face with a huge erect cock. Naruto gasped at the sight, it was different than normal dicks as it was dark red and a covered in bumps. It was about 10" and about halfway between Hinata and Anko in thickness, but not quite as hard as his or Anko's. What was just as fascinating was that her balls were a little bigger than Anko's! The precum dripping from the almost pointed tip told his she was ready. Naruto stared at it for a minute before the person it belonged to spoke.

"Well pup, are you going to just stare at it all day or are you going to suck my cock?" A female voice said.

Naruto glanced up to see who it was, glad his nose was right and it was a futa. He saw a woman around 30 he figured, wild, dark hair past her shoulders, slitted white eyes, red fang marks on her cheeks, large canines showing in her feral smile, and hanging above him a set of full, F cup breasts, that he could tell since he'd first learned to read from discarded lingerie catalogs... though he didn't understand it then, the information stuck, he just couldn't do it through loose clothes like Jiraiya could. "Tsume Inuzuka?"

Tsume nodded. "You can suck my big she-cock willingly... or I beat you down and we do this the hard way... for you. And don't even try going for my balls, you'll just piss me off. Inuzuka futa balls naturally get tougher with age... and I'm tougher than most. Only someone like Might Gai or Tsunade could bust this futa bitch's balls."

Naruto gulped nervously, he didn't want to fight a Clan Head, especially within Konoha's walls. he'd spend the rest of his life in prison if he was lucky. Naruto nodded as a little more of him submitted, before gently grasping it with his hands, Naruto stuck out his tongue and lapped up the juices that covered the tip. Tsume gave a perverted grin and watched as Naruto literally worshiped her throbbing cock. Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the first couple inches into his mouth.

"That's right my blonde haired slut, you're a good cock sucker aren't you." Tsume moaned. Normally Naruto would be mad at this. but again, just like with Anko's dirty talk, it turned him on. Naruto sucked the red cock with a renewed determination to get the older woman to cum. After a while Tsume let her feral side come out, she grabbed the sides of Naruto's head and started to face fuck him. Naruto's throat hurt, he was out of breath but the pleasure he was getting just overpowered the pain.

Naruto didn't notice but another predator was sneaking up from behind. He stiffened when he felt two warm hands on his hips, he couldn't turn his head but he did hear the two talking.

"Hana, don't forget to lube up." Tsume said.

"Yeah yeah I heard you mom." Naruto could only suck the cock in his mouth as Tsume started going slower as to prolong the climax. Hana slowly pulled down Naruto's pants showing off his back side for the entire world. Hana looked and smiled at how clean Naruto's bud was, she smiled as she stroked the 9" shaft above her pussy. It wasn't as long or as thick as her mother's, and her balls were inside her belly with her ovaries. in this case that was good as she'd slip into him easily once her stroking covered her cock with its natural lube, a trait shared by all Inuzuka futa.

"It seems that the pup likes to play with himself a lot. Don't worry pup, we'll take good care of you... by fucking your ass raw." Hana said then lined up and slowly pushed her firm cock in. Even fully aroused it was basically as firm as a hard rubber dildo, but it did the job since she chose her partners carefully.

Naruto growled around Tsume's cock causing her to climax. The Clan Head grunted and poured her load down his throat. Shot after shot exploded into his mouth, his throat hurt as he desperately tried to drink it all. Cum dribbled down his chin from around his lips. Tsume bucked a few more times before pulling out, she rubbed her penis against Naruto's face, rubbing in the last of her cum on his whisker marks.

Hana pressed a few more inches into Naruto's rectum. Tsume fell back on her butt as she tried to regain her breath. All the while Naruto whimpered at the anal intrusion, "Please, fuck me more." He whispered quietly. Hana pulled him back until he was bouncing on her rood. His own shaft jutting out proudly, Tsume watched in lust. She stroked herself, soon bringing it back to attention. Naruto just kept on moaning and gasping in pleasure.

"Oh yes, fuck! Fuck harder... faster!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hana grunted as she picked up her speed. Naruto let drool come out of his mouth, he loved this feeling. The feeling of being controlled and the powerful pleasure. He loved the touch of the women's hands on his body, the feeling of Hana's most likely E cup tits on his back. The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, the smell of sex in the air. It drove him crazy!

Hana's thrust got faster and sloppy, "Here it comes pup, I hope you enjoy it!" With a yelp she emptied her load deep with his body. Naruto also reached orgasm, blasting his load on the forest floor. Hana had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Alright Hana its my turn." Tsume said.

Tsume's daughter obliged and exited the blond, who gave a whine of disappointment. Hana laid back on the ground and rested while Tsume laid the blond on his back. Naruto took his chance and latched his mouth on Tsume's right breast. She gave a loud moan in appreciation.

"You love my big mother tits don't you pup, well your going to love my cock more." Tsume lined up and shoved her thick member up his rectum. Naruto hissed at the girth of the woman's monster. It started slow, in and out, in and out, soon though Tsume picked up speed.

"Ah that's it pup, your so tight! Its like your sucking my cock into you. You have the best hole out of all my past mates." She lowered down and nipped at Naruto's neck, which actually made him gasp in pleasure. She got a good grip on his hips and continued to slam into the boy. Then Hana came back and started playing with Naruto's chest and thicker 9" erection while he was fucked by her mother. Hana started to passionately kiss Naruto, much to his surprise.

"Now listen pup, we will mark you as our mate. Whether you like it or not, which you probably do, we will mark you. Move Hana!" Tsume said before shooting forward and biting Naruto's neck, Naruto couldn't even moan as the pleasure washed over him. He felt the hot seed pour into him, filling him so much that he got a small bulge on his stomach. He also climaxed but his seed was eaten by Hana who started sucking his dick. After Tsume was done she switched with Hana.

Naruto now was bouncing on Hana's cock while engulfing Tsume's in his mouth. This lasted about 30 minutes before Hana bit him on the other side of the neck and blasted the rest of her cum into him. Naruto was swallowing the torrent of cum from Tsume as she came as well. Naruto actually purred at the feeling of being filled with futanari cum. His body, to his surprise, wore out and he passed out.

The Inuzuka's quickly and quietly returned Naruto to his apartment. The next day Naruto woke up to see a note on his table.

== Note ==

Had fun, call us any time you need us pup.

PS: Eat more and rest up next time, we expected you to have more stamina than that.

From Hana and Tsume Inuzuka.

== End Note ==

Naruto smiled, only to frown as his stomach growled, "I could go for some Ramen, I wonder how Ayame is doing?"

===Naruto's Mindscape===

She was staring at the seal etched on her wall in her chakra, she'd been working on it non stop for almost 2 days real time, 2 weeks for her, which is why Naruto didn't last as long as he should of with the Inuzuka's, but her denying Naruto his normal access to her extra chakra was minor. She smiled as she almost had it solved, and once she did she'd have an, intervention, with her host about the direction his life was heading. If she had to be someone's bitch, it would be Naruto's... but he'd have to seriously 'man up' to tame her, but when he did, and she knew he could, those futa sluts were in for a HUGE surprise... in more ways than one.

x

End Chapter 3


	4. Ino and Sakura

Konoha's Secret Kunoichi

Chapter 4: Ino and Sakura

x

Author's Note: The poll for this fic to decide who the next 5 featured kunoichi are, has ended. The top 5 winner have been posted in my profile and will be featured in order from 5th place(this chapter) to 1st place, tho I might do 2 kunoichi in a single chapter since each chapter will be longer than they have been. This MIGHT shorten the 'good scenes' but if I do it depends on who it is. Finally, this is what you've all waited for, so I'll tell you and you can chose to read it or not... this chapter is the last appearance of 'subbie Naruto', he will be turning the tables on them from now on, sometimes very, very, violently. This includes Hinata, she will be abused, dominated and emotionally broken by Naruto upon her return in a later chapter. If you can't handle that then don't read any further, this is for adults only, you've been warned.

PS: Who ends up as Naruto's 'Alpha' is undecided, I'll make that choice later.

x

===June 21, 7:27 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

"I wonder why I was so tired yesterday? Eh, doesn't matter, I'll be fine after I have some ramen." Naruto said, threw away the note, went to the bathroom to do his morning ritual. Once showered and his teeth brushed he walked back into his bedroom nude and feeling good... half way across the room he lost all his energy, staggered to the bed, barely making it before he fell face down, out cold. His last sight was his alarm clock that said 7:58.

===Naruto's Mindscape, Kyuubi's Cage Room===

Naruto found himself suddenly standing in front of Kyuubi's cage, and it seemed to be asleep, which bothered him as it was usually glaring at him. Also like last time, he was nude. "Why did you bring me here fur..." Naruto said angrily.

"**SHUT UP!**" A powerful female voice roared, interrupting Naruto.

Naruto froze in shock, that was not the voice he was use to, then a woman stepped out of the shadows inside the cage... then between the bars. She had a beautiful face, red eyes like Kurenai, and bright red hair to her knees. She was built like Tsunade, but her tits were about 5 cup sizes bigger he figured, he couldn't tell exactly. She was dressed like Tsunade also, but her Gi was white instead of gray, and her pants were red, her sandals and belt were black. Then he noticed her eyes were like Kyuubi's, right before a long red fox tail waved behind her."Kyuubi?"

"**Yes, and to save time I only have about 1 tail worth of chakra, the rest is in my body within the cage, this is a modified shadow clone. Now shut up and listen for once because I don't want to do this again. First, all bijuu are futanari, and don't ask why, you wouldn't understand. I didn't keep you alive all these years and save your ass in Wave, Snow. in the Chuunin Exams, against Shukaku, and in those missions before and since the Exams, JUST to have you lose your balls to some futa whore with big tits, a tight pussy and a long cock!**" Kyuubi said, getting angry at the end.

"Don't talk..." Naruto interrupted full of anger that his Hinata was being talked about like that... his words, and anger, died in his throat when Kyuubi viciously, and powerfully, kicked him in the balls.

"**I SAID SHUT UP, AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!**" Kyuubi commanded, then watched him curl up on the floor, she internally cringed when he nodded meekly. This wasn't working, this required drastic measures. "**Do you still want to be Hokage?**" Naruto nodded. "**Forget it, you'll NEVER be Hokage as the village whore. If you get fucked by another futa bitch, you might as well turn in your hitai-ite and your balls and get re-classified as a girl. Because Sasuke is going to abandon Konoha and go to Orochimaru for power, despite still having some family left, and in 4, 5 years at most, the Akatsuki will capture you, extract me and you'll die... you remember them don't you, the Uchiha and shark face who had that chakra eating sword... and it was my chakra it took! The rest of the world will probably follow soon after, and your friends will die. But what does that matter as long as you get to be the village whore for a couple years, at least you'll have those memories to comfort you in Hell while I'll probably be a slave!**"

"No... I won't let that happen." Naruto said strongly.

"**Whatever brat. I would of believed the old Naruto could do it, he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but the Naruto I remember would of kicked me in the balls, grabbed my throat and yelled in my face how he was going to do it and nothing could stop him... in the few years I have left, it would of been an honor to get tamed by him and be his well fucked, subbie, futa bitch. That Naruto could bust my balls and make me love it. It's a shame those futa whores found a way to kill him.**" Kyuubi said, happily for most of it, sadly at the end. "**This was our last meeting, I'm going to the back of my cage to wait for the end, enjoy the few years you have left.**" Kyuubi said turned and headed for her cage, now biting her bottom lip nervously, hoping this worked. If she couldn't re-ignite the fire he used to have... she really was screwed... and not in the good way.

"Get your furry ass back here you fucking, demon bitch!" Naruto commanded powerfully.

Kyuubi spin around, then gasped when her balls were painfully grabbed and squeezed, though Naruto was briefly shocked at how large they were.

"Give. Me. Your. Power." Naruto said calm, but very intense.

"**You can't handle all of... **" Kyuubi said then screamed in agony when she felt her balls actually compressed by his hands. She knew that within a Mindscape it was your willpower, your inner strength that determined how powerful you were, and she was THRILLED that he was actually overpowering her. "**Ok Naruto... your body can only handle half a tail safely, but you can have it... it's too bad those bastards at the Academy denied you proper training, because you should be much stronger by now. You should of slapped down Shukaku like you owned her, but if you'll allow me... I can fix that, and solve your little addiction problem.**"

"How?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi smiled.

===7:59 AM, Real World===

Naruto's body was suddenly wrapped in a red chakra cloak.

===12:26 PM, Ichiraku Ramen===

"Hey Teuchi... where's Ayame-chan?" Naruto said as he passed the outer curtains.

"Hey Naruto. Sorry, she's making deliveries, she won't be back for half an hour." Teuchi said.

"I really wanted to see her..." Naruto said, disappointed.

Teuchi noticed his reaction. "If this isn't just about lunch, Ino and Sakura left about 8 minutes ago, right before Ayame. They went left once out in the street." Teuchi said and smiled knowingly as he saw Naruto caught his meaning as he was telling him.

"So you're..." Naruto said and saw him nod 'yes'. "Ayame?"

"Her mother... Ayame is too." Teuchi said, paused a moment then pulled a pamphlet from his pocket under his apron then tossed it to him. "Hide that, and don't let anyone see it. It'll help."

"Thanks... see ya later." Naruto said, slipped it into his pocket and left, heading in the direction Ino and Sakura had. Ino wasn't his first choice, but the chance to test his new gifts from Kyuubi on the class Diva, especially now that he knew she was a futa, and his former crush... it was too good to pass up.

===12:40 PM, 2 Blocks Away===

Naruto stopped when he saw them enter a lingerie store. As tempting as is was to see some nearly naked, busty women, maybe even a few futa sluts, he was sticking to his targets, Ino and Sakura, which meant he had to wait until they were alone. Glancing around he saw, for once, no one was looking at him, so he leapt up onto the nearby roof and stepped away from the edge so he wasn't seen. He pulled the pamphlet from his pocket and opened it... it was official looking, and judging from the title, 'So your daughter is a Futanari', it was official, but he doubted you'd find these in the hospital lobby from how Teuchi acted. It got boring quickly, but he read it anyway, and memorizing it just in case something in it was important. What he did find very interesting were the 2.. well, charts he figured was the right term, or good enough for him at least. First was a list if the types of futa's there were, he laughed. "I really should go back and read those files Baa-chan gave me."

x

* Futanari Types *

Type 1: cock / pussy

Type 2: cock, balls outside / pussy

Type 3: cock, balls outside but retractable / pussy

Type 4: cock, balls inside/ pussy

Type 5: female / giant clit

Type 6: any type 1-4 / giant clit

x

"At least they made it easy to understand... hmm, it says there are 2 other types, but they haven't been seen in over 100 years... with and without balls, no pussy, but they still have a womb and ovaries, so still technically female as they can get pregnant... I don't think I want to know more that... yet." Naruto said and shivered briefly.

* Erection Hardness *

Level 1: full, but soft and floppy

Level 2: spongy firm, semi-erect

Level 3: firm flexed muscle

Level 4: hard flexed muscle

Level 5: rock hard

x

"Okay, that explains them. On the hardness I'm definitely a 5... and based on the example on this page... I'd say Hinata is a Type 2, Level 2, so she must of used a jutsu... based on this, hardness levels 1 and 2 can't penetrate an unaroused pussy, and even then need some help to get it in, especially Level 1. So Anko is obviously a Type 3 Level 5, since she got as hard as me." Naruto said and thought a minute. "So I'd say Tsume was Type 2, Level 4... and Hana is a Type 4, Level 3, since she wasn't quite as hard as Tsume and Anko. Her balls were inside since she came in my ass, and this says that a Type 1 can't shoot a load like the others or get someone pregnant, but they still orgasm like women do... well that's useful. I'll have to keep track of this." Naruto said, finished reading it then dropped down beside the building and waited for the girls to come out.

===1:22 PM===

"Finally... now I just need them to go somewhere private." Naruto said, then to his disappointment, followed them around another 36 minutes... where they ended up made him smile, especially after Ino had to use her key. They went to Ino's house, since he knew her family's flower shop was open until 6:00 PM, that meant her dad was out, hopefully on a mission and would be out all day... not that it mattered, with what Kyuubi had done to him he could beat him easily. He was looking forward to trying out the Demon Seals that Kyuubi had shared with him, tho he was a 'level 2' with them because she couldn't share the higher level seals with him yet, he just needed experience. That was going to be the fun part.

He scanned the street both ways to be sure it was clear, it was, so he slipped up to the door, checked the knob and found it locked. He was about to move to the sides to try the windows when he noticed it wasn't quite closed all the way, he pushed and it opened. Naruto smiled... Sakura had gone in last, she'd been in a rush obviously and didn't push it hard enough. If he was right, and knowing Sakura he knew he was, based on what he'd learned in the last couple weeks her interest in Sasuke was an act, she not only knew Ino was a futa, but was probably fucking her... or more likely, getting fucked by Ino. He went in and shut the door quietly, making sure it was shut.

Naruto stopped and listened carefully, using his improved hearing. '_I should of done this long ago, the mission to Wave would of been more fun, I could of fucked Tsunami and her cute lil daughter Ikari... I wonder if I should tell someone what Kyuubi did on the Bridge... after I beat down Tsunade and make her my futa bitch, why spoil the surprise._' Naruto thought and smiled, then heard soft, but familiar sounds coming from upstairs..

Upstairs it didn't take Naruto long to find Ino's Bedroom, he reached for the knob to go in and surprise them, then suddenly stopped and smiled deviously. Knowing they were probably just getting really into it, considering who they were called for something special. He silently ran back downstairs, paused to restore his normal appearance under his clothes, then slipped outside and rang the door bell.

===2 minutes 6 doorbell rings later===

The door opened and Naruto saw an annoyed Ino standing there.

"What do you want Naruto, I was in the middle of something important." Ino said strongly.

Looking nervous, Naruto glanced around. "I'm addicted... Baa-chan told me that you could... help me."

Ino looked surprised a moment, then smiled like she'd just gotten Naruto by the balls. "Sakura's here too and knows about me. I heard a 'futa's only' rumor that you're a subbie for girls like me. Are you?" Ino said lustily, then smiled when Naruto nodded. "Then as long as you understand that you're my bitch now, I'll help you anytime."

Naruto gave a submissive sigh and nodded. "Hai... Mistress Ino." He said, remembering how Anko was and how similar Ino was acting, he knew that he'd set his hook deep, Ino was 'thinking with the little head instead of the big head'. He followed Ino inside, hiding his smile at how easily he'd manipulated her.

Kyuubi smiled proudly in her cage, her 28 inch cock getting longer as she got aroused. She was so proud of him.

Naruto followed Ino up the stairs to her room and stopped outside her door, then she spun around and grabbed his balls hard, he tensed up, looking scared.

"Impressive... but if you tell any non-futa about this... I'll turn your lemons into lemonade with my bare hands, understood... Naru-chan?" Ino said, then squeezed hard as she twisted and pulled up hard on his balls, as much as his fairly loose pants allowed anyway.

Naruto nodded fast. "I promise Ino, just please... don't bust my balls."

"That's funny. I heard on the futa rumor vine that you enjoy getting these big balls busted, even burst, then they heal completely in under a minute." Ino said then squeezed a little harder as she smiled knowingly.

"You know... what I am, don't you?" Naruto asked softly, like the pain was agonizing.

Ino nodded. "Every futa in Konoha knows what you are, some for years, most only since Tsunade became Hokage, Hinata has known since she was 9. Me, Sakura and a few other futa's from the Academy since we were 10. Hinata isn't the only futa that's spent hours jacking off dreaming about fucking you for hours thanks to your stamina."

'_Well that explains a couple things I've seen the last few years._' Naruto thought. "Understood."

Ino released him, turned, opened her door and walked in, waving him in.

"Hey forehead, look what I just got... a new fuck toy." Ino said, the last line as she smiled and motioned to Naruto as he walked in.

Sakura gasped in surprise, then smiled as Naruto shut the door behind him. "Who got him Mistress?"

"Mistress?" Naruto said looking at Ino, genuinely surprised that Sakura was her slave.

Ino laughed. "Her bitchiness and obsession with Sasuke is an act, I've owned the subbie slut since we were 6, mom taught me... of course it didn't get really fun until we were 9 and our balls dropped." Ino said.

Naruto's eyes opened wider. "Sakura is a futa? But why didn't I get a file on her from Tsunade when I got yours?"

"For the reason I just told you, Sakura is a natural subbie like her mom, and by age 9 when she should of found her inner bitch, it was too late, I'd broken her. Now, I want both you sluts to strip!" Ino commanded.

Naruto nodded and began stripping, he was waiting for the right moment to drop his new Kitsune Henge of his old body, showing Kyuubi's improvements. His cock was hard, but not for the reason he knew Ino thought.

Ino watched, only a little surprised Naruto finished first... mainly because Sakura had some special items to remove. '_Mm only about 9 inches, but dear Kami is it thick, oh I have to feel that stretching my pussy. Oh, big juicy balls too, look the same size as Hinata's, big lemons. I love it when they have bigger balls than me... the look on their face when I break their eggs. I blow my load every time. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out what we have... especially Sakura, even if she can't fuck him._' Ino thought.

Naruto watched Sakura strip once he finished. When she removed her red shirt she had on a black leather bodysuit with about a dozen buckles up the front where it opened. As she unbuckled it from the top down his eyes got a little bigger as each section opened, then she dropped it off her back to the floor as huge breasts flopped out and hung past her waist, She rubbed and massaged them, apparently to get the blood flowing again.

"She's an H cup, but they're pillow soft, so despite how fat they look now, they're about as firm as water balloons, that's why she can strap them down almost flat to her body. They came in when she was 8, by the time she was 10 they were that big... and that long with some help from me." Ino said, smiling sadistically.

Naruto hid his reaction, but Sakura being a pain slut was useful, he just had to break Ino and she was his too. When she pulled her black shorts down and kicked them off her bare feet she had on black leather panties with a bulge in the front, then she touched the sides where the straps connected to the cup, and flipped a little black snap on each side with 2 'clicks' and they dropped to the floor, he gasped in surprise as she started stroking a soft cock as thin as Hinata's to fluff it up. obviously Level 2 hardness. What surprised him was how long it was.

"It's 16 inches... and that's as hard as it's going to get, like foam rubber. To fuck she has to put it in by hand, unless it's a good-sized, hot pussy that she can just slip it in. I see it on your face, Sakura's a Type 3 like Anko, her balls are tucked inside to hide them or they'd show, I'm a Type 2 like Hinata... show him forehead, or I won't bust your balls."

Sakura paled in fear. "Yes Mistress." Sakura said then basically pushed in her lower belly.

Naruto watched Sakura's balls drop. "They're as big as Tsume's!" Naruto exclaimed... then Sakura did it again. He stared at Sakura's crotch, briefly stunned.

"You aren't seeing things. Sakura's balls are like big grapefruit... she does have 4 of them in that big sack, and you might have figured out, she loves to get busted, her balls, her big pussy and those huge floppy tits. Now I want to fuck that tight ass I've been dreaming about for years." Ino said then removed her top showing her firm D cups, then her skirt and panties, her large egg-sized balls hung low, mostly blocking her pussy, then with only a little stroking her cock was hard and standing tall.

Naruto watched Ino, though big by normal male standards, her balls were small for a futa, what made him smile was the length of her cock. "You're 13 inches right, a little bigger than Anko's and a little smaller than Hinata's... and as thick as Tsume's. No wonder you were the most popular girl at Academy, a huge futa cock... and a fucking bitch." Naruto said, dropping his subbie act at the end.

Ino's smile half dropped at the sudden change in Naruto. "What's going on here... what's with the attitude?"

"Since we're sharing secrets." Naruto said then released his special Henge, which was in fact like Tsunade's, a shape shift. He added enough hard, ripped muscle to give him a lean, powerful build, and his still hard cock went from 9 inches long with a 7 inch girth, to 28 inches long with an 8 inch girth, his balls now the size of large cantaloupes. "I got a, promotion, recently. What you saw before was basically a Henge, this is the new Naruto."

Ino was mentally blown away, her mind unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing at the moment. "That's not a cock... it's a fucking LEG!" Ino exclaimed genuinely afraid for the first time in years. Then Naruto vanished from her sight for a moment in a blur of speed... and she suddenly found herself grabbed from behind, 1 hand half crushed her hard cock from around her left hip, the other hand from between her legs was wrapped tightly around both her low hanging balls. "No, please.. I'll do anything." Ino said weakly.

Naruto smiledr. "Cum for me." Naruto said coldly in her ear, then in the span of 3 seconds compressed then crushed Ino's testicles as she screamed in agony, shot a huge load halfway across the room that he caught some of on his hand and licked it off. Sakura had moving in front of them. about 6 feet away, to catch the hard semen stream on her face and chest. After Ino and her cock went limp, his hard cock pressed against her back and the back of her head, leaned in and bit the left side of her neck, when he released his bite there was a '9-lined swirl' about 2 inches across where he'd bitten her. "You're next bitch, so don't fucking move." Naruto commanded Sakura.

Sakura nodded immediately. "Hai... Master."

Naruto walked the limp, but awake, Ino to the bed and threw her on it, on her back, then grabbed her ankles, lifted and spread her legs wide, backed up a little, lined up and shoved just over a foot of his cock into her pussy and past her cervix into her womb, stretching it a few inches as he bottomed out, then with her womanhood stuffed to capacity, hammer fucked Ino, pulling most of it out, then slammed it back in, over and over... smiling as she was screaming in mind blowing agony and ecstasy.

===3 Hours, 3 Naruto orgasms later===

Sakura was staring at her unconscious former Mistress on the bed, her belly so bloated with Naruto's cum she looked 9 months pregnant, and just as amazing was that her pussy, that had been stretched and abused like she'd never seen, now looked as tight as a clam, not a white drop leaking out.

"I marked her, but you can't see it now. My mark made a few improvements to her body. And Sakura... as addictive as futa semen is.. it's nothing compared to mine now. She'll sleep until tomorrow and absorb all my cum, the rest of the effects of it and my mark are not your concern... now before I fuck you into a coma like I did Ino, lift that soggy noodle you call a cock, spread those legs wide... and kiss your balls goodbye!" Naruto commanded.

Sakura immediately obeyed, once as she was in position he kicked her balls with force she'd never experienced before, and felt all 4 of her huge balls burst. She screamed in ecstasy as pleasure overloaded her brain and she passed out.

x

End Chapter 4

x

Author's Note 2: I hope everyone like the first original chapter of this fic. Before you ask, there's a reason Naruto took a sample of Ino's 'seed' that will be revealed later in the fic. Also, that was Naruto's full, hard size, he's smaller normally, and similar to the Akimichi ability, he can alter how big it is, but only below his full size, and it's a demon ability Kyuubi gave him as part of his 'promotion', but not the only thing he can do. Anyway, 1 more small spoiler, I decide to go ahead and tell you who'll be featured in the next chapter from now on.

Next: Kyuubi


	5. Kyuubi

Konoha's Secret Kunoichi

Chapter 5: Kyuubi

x

Author's Note: This chapter, and many from here on, contain extreme violence/torture, if you can't handle that, stop reading. While this is fantasy, it is NOT for the weak of mind, or stomach, this is also not a 'how to' for real life. You've been warned.

x

===June 22, 7:34 AM, Ino's Bedroom===

A few feet to his left Ino was laying across the bed next to her pillows, sprawled out, an 'I just got fucked silly' smile on her face, her pussy and ass very satisfied, despite the fact is was only a 30 minute quickie. He was finishing with Sakura, literally 'tapping her ass' with his currently 16 inch cock, he'd done her pussy first so sliding it in and out of her tight ass was easy... especially since her body had fully adapted to the mark he gave her last night, as Ino had. Like with Ino, Sakura was on her back while he held her legs up and wide. Sakura would of been screaming in pleasure as he once again, literally, broke her ass with his giant cock, but with her body half curled up so he could take her from behind, it allowed her to easily deep throat almost half her 'erect but still floppy' futa cock. Her tits laid out to her sides.

As he slammed into Sakura, rocking her body as well. As he pumped her ass, he loved how it felt, and from her reaction, as well as how furiously she was sucking her own soft cock, he knew they were both close. He felt her ass tighten up. so he dropped her legs to the sides, glad to see she was so flexible, then reached down and grabbed her 'back' balls hanging lower between her spread legs, smiled when Sakura moaned happily as she grabbed her front, 'main balls', then squeezed powerfully, but not enough to burst them just as she was doing, as he'd told her last night, and blew his load deep in her bowels, bulging her belly slightly, then it bulged a little more as Sakura emptied all 4 balls down her throat, swallowing every drop.

When he pulled out Sakura's ass tightened up, locking his seed inside her, then her cock slipped out of her mouth, with a little drool, as she mimicked Ino's position. He looked as his first 2 futa whores, now that both were marked and had their bowels, baby maker and belly filled with cum, most of it his... not that it mattered at this point... they could wait a couple days while he added a few more futa whores to his harem. He'd heard Ino's mother last night and that morning, she'd left for the flower shop already... and judging by what he'd heard, she was obviously a futa, but she'd have to wait, he needed to get home, get cleaned up and changed, and most importantly... there was a certain huge cocked demon bitch that needed to be tamed. He shrugged, opened her window and leapt out.

===8:20 AM, Naruto's Mindscape===

His real body sitting on his bed cross legged, and naked, he'd just entered his Mindscape and walked into Kyuubi's cage room. he paused a moment to look at her. She was in her hanyou body like before, but she was totally nude, her semi-erect cock thicker than his, a 12 inch girth he figured, and it was nearly a foot longer too, if his new abilities were right, she had a 38 inch cock... and as if she was adding insult to injury, her balls were basically the size of his head, like extra, extra large cantaloupes! He smirked and shook his head slowly.

"**This is my true size in this body... I've been waiting a long time for this. I usually cum 6 to 8 times a day... though a single day for me can be a year real time, or the blink of your eye depending on how I feel and what you're doing. For you we had our talk yesterday morning, but for me... that was a year ago, and I've got a monster case of blue balls. You want to make the Queen of Demons and Mistress of Hell your personal whore and eternal slave... as I told you Naruto, you have to beat me in a fight... and for now at least, bust my balls. You do that and I'll be your subbie bitch, you'll literally own me.**" Kyuubi said, leaving out certain details he didn't need to know right now.

"Not that you will, but what if you win?" Naruto asked.

"**We switch places. I'll turn your real body into this... then I'm going to enjoy myself... as only a Demon of my power can... starting with that Hyuuga bitch, I want to look into her eyes and watch her spirit die as I slowly destroy everything she cares about.**" Kyuubi said, now stroking her, literally, steel hard cock.

"You really are a sadistic bitch aren't you." Naruto said, not surprised by what she said.

Kyuubi blushed. "**Thank you Naruto... I left out all the details. Since you marked them before crushing their balls, you wanted them to heal, not to be ruined. I'd spare some of the futa's around here, but not all, I've missed having worshipers... ah, the good old days before mortals knew how to use chakra and seal Demons. First, this must be a fair fight as we do have rules for these types of battles, but I won't bore you with the details. You do understand how things work here?**" Kyuubi said.

"Yes... so are you done talking, or can we get to it?" Naruto said and smiled as his clothes vanished, his full size cock now steel hard.

"**We can't break those rules Naruto, or there will be consequences even I can't deal with.**" Kyuubi said seriously, smiled when Naruto nodded, then cracked her knuckles like Tsunade does before starting toward him.

As they got within striking range they stopped. Naruto could feel it, see it in her eyes. "I forgive you Kyuubi."

"**For what? I didn't hurt you yet.**" She said, her expression unchanged.

"You love me and want me to tame you, but you're still hiding things from me and will do anything to win, even turn me into a pathetic subbie slave, because this is your only chance to be free again." Naruto said.

Kyuubi paused and pouted sadly. "**As the controller of this body, within the Mindscape you can set the rules and I can't break them no matter how much I want to, including making anything done in here feel real. If I win, I will crush your balls and not allow you to regenerate. As much as I don't want to... I will do it. You obviously know I'm also holding things back, but to find out what... you have to beat me, and I'm not just going to...**"

'CRUNCH'

Kyuubi moaned loudly, almost screaming.

"That's the right nut cracked, but not pulped. You're going to beg me to crush your balls." Naruto said and he put his right foot down, after he'd kicked her.

Kyuubi dropped to her knees, her arms under her huge tits, her hands cupping her right testicle, agony and shock on her face.

Naruto grabbed a handful of red hair with his left, drew back and BLASTED her face with 10 full power punches to both eyes, her nose, smashing it flat, then her mouth, he finished by laying her out on her back with an uppercut.

Kyuubi sprawled on the floor, her mind reeling from the shock and a beating like she'd never had before, she was genuinely a little afraid of him... which unfortunately for her, also aroused her even more.

Her huge tits laying out to her sides, below her arms, he smiled sadistically, leapt high in the air... as the room had at least a 100 foot ceiling, but it was too dark to see... and came down, stomping her right breast with both feet and his power. There was a loud popping/squishing sound, then a stream of blood erupted from her huge nipple. "Oh, that had to hurt." Naruto said as Kyuubi was screaming in agony. He jumped again and destroyed her left breast the same way.

Kyuubi writhed on the floor, her tail twitching wildly, until Naruto grabbed it. She froze in horror. "NO, NOT MY TAIL!"

Lifting it, he reached down and grabbed the base of her tail with his other hand. "Suffer bitch." Naruto said coldly, then broke her tail at the base, it fell limp as Kyuubi screamed in horrified agony beyond anything she'd ever known, her sprit began breaking, her Willpower fading. Despite how badly she was being beaten and destroyed, it only made her cock harder, and several inches longer.

Straddling her waist, looking at her face. He smiled at her, she looked up at him, genuinely scared. "If I'm right, even a Kitsune Vixen like you has ovaries... right about HERE!" Naruto said, then at 'HERE' squatted down fast and DROVE both fists into her lower belly, below and to either side of her naval, his fists sinking in to the wrists, 2 'pops' were heard. "Or should I say... you did."

"**No more.. please...**" Kyuubi begged submissively as she whimpered.

"But there's still your womb, your cock, your other testicle... then of course I still have to crush them... after I rape your pussy and ass of course. I also believe..." Naruto said and glanced back and down to his left. "Your clit finally decided to join the fun... though it is kinda pinned to the floor by your balls."

"**P-please... end my suffering now, bust my balls and claim me as your loyal slave forever, and all my sexual endowments and abilities are yours, in your male and female body your Sexy Jutsu makes, it's a shape shift like Tsunade uses, not a normal Henge.**" Kyuubi pleaded pathetically, he'd broken her.

"I don't know... maybe I'll see what happens if I go into your cage, around behind you. I bet your real balls are massive... I'd like to know what would happen if I cut 'em off, or ripped out that giant Kitsune pussy, womb and all." Naruto said casually.

Kyuubi's eyes got as big as saucers. "You'd..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, she was beyond terrified now. "Don't... you'll castrate me... permanently." Kyuubi said, her voice devoid of her normal power. "You'll disgrace me as a demon and I'll lose at least half of my power forever. Please you don't understand the effect that would have on the Universe... there's a balance that must be maintained... and you'll get the attention of the Celestial Council, including Kami herself. If you thought I was a bitch... I'm a subbie little pussy compared to her in a bad mood."

Naruto stared at Kyuubi a few moments, shocked.

"If you're wondering if Kami and the Council are all, women... yes they are." Kyuubi said.

Naruto noticed her VERY slight pause before she said women. '_If they're all futa, do they have the same weakness Kyuubi does? People like Kyuubi was, are easy to provoke, and when they get really mad they're easily distracted._' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi looked at her agonizingly hard, now almost 4 foot long cock. "Please... let me jerk off and blow my load as you crush my balls to pulp... I give you my word on my immortal soul, I will not fight back and this is not a trick of any kind... let me have a final release before I become your slave." Kyuubi begged very submissively.

"Do you want me to fuck you afterward?" Naruto asked.

"In all my holes, take my mouth, my pussy, my ass, fuck them bloody until I'm so bloated with your cum I can't move... please.' Kyuubi said.

"Deal... now jack that monster cock you worthless, futa, cuntsune!" Naruto said and stepped away from her.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi said with a smile, and complied.

"Now that's what I call, long stroking." Naruto said.

"Oh YES! This feels SOO **GOOD!"** Kyuubi said, doing her best to flood her mind with pleasure and wash away the pain. "CRACK IT NARUTO-SAMA, PLEASE... CRACK MY **OTHER NUT!**"

Naruto moved between her legs. "I don't know if I'd call this, watermelon, a nut... but I'd bet if I crushed it you'd get your seeds everywhere."

Kyuubi almost laughed an she continued stroking her monster futa cock, going faster. "Getting close, so **CLOSE!**"

Naruto heard the power coming back to her voice, smiled, raised his foot and stomped her remaining testicle.

'CRUNCH!'

Kyuubi shot a quart 3 feet in the air. "**OH YES... I FEEL IT... SO, MUCH PRESSURE... OH DEAR KAMI THE PAIN... PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA... CRUSH MY FUCKING BALLS TO PASTE... CASTRATE ME!**"

"Kyuubi No Kitsune, Strongest of the tailed beasts, the most feared creature in the world... cum for your Master." Naruto said, hopped up and stomped his feet as hard as he could, 1 on each of Kyuubi's massive balls... both compressed almost flat for 2-3 seconds, then exploded within her sack.

As Kyuubi felt the agony in her balls intensify about 10 times, she finally 'let go'. and screamed in pure ecstasy as she. literally, came like a gyser. She shot a thick, continuous stream of semen up into the darkness at least 100 feet, and out of sight... and continued for well over 30 minutes before it stopped and she collapsed, going totally limp. "**Thank you... Naruto-sama.**" Kyuubi said weakly, then passed out cold, smiling ear to ear.

===8 Mindscape Hours Later===

"Welcome back... feel better now my little cuntsune?" Naruto said with a smirk at his nickname for her.

Kyuubi sat up, moaned, partially stretched... cracking every joint from her mid-back, up, then smiled in satisfaction. "**Oh yes Master... and thank you for healing this worthless cuntsune.**" Kyuubi said with an amused smile. She stood then finished stretching. "**If I may ask... how long was I out... and are you going to fuck me now?**"

"About 8 hours... and yes I am." Naruto said then smirked. "Since you won't ask... I reduced your size. Your cock is now only 26 inches long, slightly thinner than mine, and will be soft or hard. Your balls are slightly smaller than mine too. I shrunk your tits too, based on how you look in the same shirt.. you should be 2 cups sizes bigger than Tsunade. When I find out how big she is, I'll change you. By the way... I love the new abilities I gained after I broke you... I've been trying them out while you slept... even made a few new jutsu and modified my mark. Make a mirror and check your neck, left side." Naruto said with a smile.

Kyuubi lit up with happiness that she'd been marked by her Master, and she hoped some day her mate. She did as told and checked her neck. she had a 2 inch swirl like Ino and Sakura did, but hers was over a 1 inch circle with various small seals inside it, between the swirl lines. At the end of 8 of the 9 lines was what looked like either a small flame or short fox tail, she wasn't sure which, only the top swirl line didn't have it. She spun around to him.

"You aren't my mate, I haven't chosen her yet. I do know I'll need an Alpha Vixen for my family when I decide to have it, to keep my other, lower mates in line. That, is why you have 8 tails, they show your rank within my females. Kyuubi... is it because you were sealed in me, or have you always been a virgin?"

Kyuubi paled slightly. "**When I created this body that's how it formed... but I've had a human body before, in the real world and previous hosts. I've been sealed in people before, 2 in fact... both were female... and futa. Please, I don't care what it costs me... but don't force me to tell you their names, I promised my previous vessel before I was removed that I wouldn't tell you.**"

Naruto found that odd. "You know how I feel about promises... and I won't have you break a promise to me, so I won't force you to break a promise to a previous host." Naruto said then searched his memories a moment. "When you're removed, does the person die?"

Kyuubi nodded. "**When a bijuu is removed from a person the physical and mental stress is more than all but the most powerful mortals can withstand... even as strong as you are now... it would kill you. I'm sorry Master.**" She said, hoping she'd phrased her answer carefully enough. "**Please, fuck me now... and if you wish, I can regenerate it so every time to take my pussy you'll take my virginity.**"

"I like that... I think I'll add that to my new mark..." Naruto said, then looked at the far wall from where he enters the cage room, and a Queen-size bed appeared. "Now, get your ass on the bed, it's time I got my reward."

Kyuubi smiled, ran and dove on the bed, rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide. "**If they're in your way I can remove my cock and balls Master. As a slave I should have to earn the right to have a cock and balls.**"

Naruto smiled then nodded, she was full of fun ideas he could use on his other futa slaves... taking away their gift was an excellent way to train them... he may not even need to fuck them first, just mark them and take away their sexual treasure, make them earn the right to be HIS futa slave. That made him smile sadistically.

"**I thought you knew... Kitsune are natural tricksters like our mortal counterpart, foxes, but for us this is the ability to shape shift. You gained this ability to a very small degree after you began intentionally using my power. It's why your Sexy Jutsu, and the improved version Harem Jutsu, are so effective, even against your previous Hokage... and now your ability to alter the body, because of my enhancements to your mind and body. With time and experience your power will grow, eventually there'll be nothing you can't do to the body, yours or others.**" Kyuubi said then her cock and balls were absorbed into her body, leaving only her pussy.

Naruto walked up to the bed where Kyuubi was, she scooted her butt up to the edge, her legs held up and wide. "Horny little vixen, aren't you.. just can't wait to feel my cock in that pussy... okay, and in honor of your recent help, I'm going to call this position 'Begging Fox'. How does that sound my lil whore." Naruto said and Kyuubi smiled happily. "Now for my reward... I'm gong to take your virginity." Naruto said, took her ankles, backed up, lined up his cock, walked forward, pushing his cock into her, she tensed up a moment when he pierced her hymen.

"**Deeper, please Naruto-sama... this is your Mindscape, the normal rules don't apply here, I can take your entire cock down to the balls... even your full 38 inches!**" Kyuubi said fiercely, almost screaming in pleasure as her pussy was stuffed and stretched to what would be capacity if this was the real world.

Naruto smiled and continued forward until his huge balls touched the side of the mattress. He then took a step back as Kyuubi was screaming in pleasure, set his feet, then rocking his hips started pumping her strongly.

"**Y-Y-E-E-E-E-E-E-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S!**" Kyuubi roared, drawing out the word. "**PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA... FUCK MY WORTHLESS CUNT AS HARD AND FAST AS YOU CAN... BREAK MY PUSSY!**"

Naruto knew he didn't have too, but the most powerful demon in existence was begging him to fuck her into submission, to fuck her pussy until he broke it. How was he going to resist that... he wasn't. As he fucked her, he had to admit she had the tightest, hottest, pussy he'd fucked up to this point in his life... even Hinata's pussy paled in comparison... and if he did this to a real woman... he would of killed her.

As Kyuubi thrashed on the bed, her entire being filled with pleasure she'd never experienced before, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, she screamed incoherently, though 'faster', 'harder' and 'yes' usually came out clearly. This is what she'd waited thousands of years for, someone strong enough to tame her mind, spirit... and especially her pussy, not to mention being strong enough to bust her, formerly invulnerable, futa balls. Sure she hoped to become his Alpha, his main wife and Mistress of his harem... but she'd accept what ever role she ended up in, the only thing she knew for sure, she was bonded to him forever.

===8:54 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto opened his slitted red eyes, let out a breath as he suppressed the new Kitsune features he'd gained from defeating Kyuubi, then looked at his clock and smiled. For him it'd been just over half an hour, but for Kyuubi... she'd just been fucked almost continually for 3 months. She was currently out cold... literally, in a sexual coma. She couldn't get aroused if she tried. Not just her human body, her Kitsune body too. Ever seen a 300 foot futa, Kitsune vixen writhing in agony on the ground because her house-sized balls had been busted... he had. Thanks to his new control over his Mindscape, she now had a collar with a 'Seal' tag on it, and a cave at the edge of a huge forest clearing. It wasn't just for her, he hated that sewer cage too, so on the far side of that clearing was his Mansion.

Naruto got off his bed and stretched. "Ah, much better... now for a shower, some breakfast, then... hmm, who should be next... oh yeah, the big bitch herself... Baa-chan." Naruto said then smiled sadistically.

x

End Chapter 5

x

Next: Tsunade


	6. Tsunade

Konoha's Secret Kunoichi

Chapter 6: Tsunade

x

===June 22, 8:54 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto stood to get dressed, then froze when he heard a roar that would of impressed the old evil Kyuubi, and sighed. It was his stomach. "I guess my new transformation used up my energy... maybe what I did with Kyuubi too. I'll have to remember that from now on, real or Mindscape I still use energy... at least I don't use as much in my Mindscape. This problem is easy to solve... Ichiraku's!" Naruto said then hurried to get dressed, ramen wasn't the only reason he wanted to go there... a certain older girl he knew was about to lose her virginity.

===9:10 AM, Ichiraku Ramen===

"Give me a big bowl of what ever is available and keep bringing them until I fall over." Naruto exclaimed as he stepped through the curtains, then sat at his usual seat..

Ayame turned and smiled happily. "Hai. Morning Naruto-kun, sorry I missed you yesterday." She said then turned and moved to the stove where her father was, to get his bowl. '_This is my chance to finally get Naruto-kun to myself... I just hope he's not disappointed._' Ayame thought, anxious, excited and a little depressed all at once... but that didn't stop her growing erection from sliding out of her panties and down her right pant leg.

* 4 Minutes 3 Bowls Later *

Naruto glanced at Ayame's ample chest again, making sure she 'caught him' before he looked away.

Ayame's cheeks were taking on a permanent rosy color, she'd caught him looking at her breasts, and down her partially opened shirt when she bent over a little, showing a few inches of cleavage, but those 2 'cleavage shots' were tests, and confirmed it. '_He wants me to fuck him!_' She thought happily. This was also causing a potentially embarrassing problem... the growing tent in her pant leg was getting hard to hide.

* 13 Minutes 12 Bowls Later *

Naruto burped, loudly, then waited a few moments for Ayame to come over to grab his bowl, as soon as she was close enough his hands shot out and, almost painfully, grabbed her breasts through her apron and shirt. He was pleasantly surprised she wasn't wearing a bra. "I think that's enough Ayame."

Ayame froze, shocked, scared and aroused at the same time he'd done this to her, in clear view of her father!

"Hey old man, I have Ayame by her tits, I'm going to take her in back, kick her ass then fuck her into submission and make her my slave... do you mind closing up and giving us about... I think 2 hours is enough, or do I go back there and crush your balls to paste first. I'd rather not, but I will if I have to." Naruto said casually.

Teuchi sighed, looking like he'd been 'ousted'. "I guess this means you know about Ayame-chan and her mother, and our... special relationship. I'm not a ninja and won't even try to argue or fight. Have fun with her... and I guess I'll see you at our place later this week to take Anaba-chan too. Just don't wear her out or hurt her too badly, she still has to work." Teuchi said, turned the burners off then went around the counter and closed the security gate.

Her breasts aching, she lead Naruto into the storeroom, then watched him shut the door, his right hand took on a red glow for a moment as he touched the wall and said 'seal' and there was a sound like a door shutting. "I don't understand... you're addicted to futa semen... you should be sub..." Ayame said, confused, then yelled, grabbed herself and fell to her knees when Naruto kicked her in the crotch, to her shock and horror.

"Shut up you futa bitch... all these years you've been lying to me. I know you care about me, you might even love me... but your chance for that is gone... you should of told me what you really were. Now strip, whore, I'm gonna bust your balls before I take your virginity from you... and it won't be gentle." Naruto commanded.

Ayame groaned in agony a few moments, then whimpering, forced herself back to her feet. "You can't bust me balls, even if I wanted you too..." Ayame said ad flinched in fear when he took a step toward her. "Wait... let me explain Naruto-sama. I don't know how much you know about, futa, but I'm what's known as a Type 5... while I am a futa, instead of a cock and balls like the others..."

"You have a giant clit." Naruto said after he stopped to listen to her. "I have a pamphlet that explains about the types and the other basic information. This doesn't save your tits, ass or pussy, but it may help you a little, so strip."

Ayame nodded, removed her apron, her shirt, showing off her full breasts and saucer-sized brown nipples, then pausing briefly, pulled down her pants and panties, she sighed in relief as her huge, hard clit was freed. "I'm an E cup... it's 16 inches, and a 4 on that hardness chart in the pamphlet... so, are you going to... break it?" Ayame said submissively, she knew she had no chance against Naruto if he fought her, and he'd already said he was going to hurt her. "If I may ask before you break me, for old times sake... how did you beat the addiction? When you came in I'd already heard how submissive you'd gotten, and figured this was the chance I'd waited for to finally... fuck you."

Naruto looked at her clit, it was as hard as Ino's cock, and halfway between Ino and Sakura for thickness. "Is your mother a Type 5 like you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, hers is as thick as mine, but longer and harder. Her tits are bigger too, she's a double F cup." Ayame said then got nervous. "Since I'm probably going to be your whore, I want to do it with a clean conscience... I know what you are, I've known about Kyuubi for quite a while."

Naruto stood there a moment looking at her, thinking about what to do to her, then remembered Kyuubi wanted samples from everyone for something special she was working on for him. "As much as I'd like to give you the full treatment, I'd prefer more time, so instead I'll mark you then you'll tell me everything I want to know. If you do a good job I might bend you over one of these boxes and fuck that sweet ass." Naruto said as he walked up to her.

Ayame was about to ask what he meant by marking her, when he suddenly pulled her down close and bit her neck, she knew right away his teeth had pierced the skin, and screamed.

===11:54 AM, Tsunade's Office===

Tsunade returned to her desk from her bathroom break... to release a load, she'd been fantasizing the last 2 hours about burying her monster she-cock 'balls deep' in Naruto's ass as she crushed his balls and hard cock in her hands, knowing better than anyone how fast he could regenerate them so she could do it again. She glanced at the clock and smiled. "Almost lunch time... damn paperwork, anything here that can't wait until I... a note." Tsunade said and picked it up.

* Note *

_Tsunade-chan,_

_I can't take it any longer... I have to have you. I need to feel your huge futa cock in my ass, pumping me full of your hot semen. Ino and Sakura got me last night, but Ino didn't have much left and Sakura's balls were drained already, so I need a fix bad... it's getting worse. Meet me in the Park at lunch, I drew a basic map at the bottom with an 'X' showing you where._

_PS: I ran into Ino on the way and she squeezed my balls until I told her, she'll be there with the other futa's that got me, to watch you take me. Please hurry... Futa-sama._

_Your slave,_

_Naruto_

* End Note *

Tsunade smiled ear to ear as her cock started to bulge the crotch of her loose black pants, but she stopped it before she got too aroused and lost focus. She had the biggest cock and balls of anyone she'd ever encountered in her life, male or futa, it was her sexual gift and curse as a kunoichi. If anyone knew her real weakness, every shinobi in Konoha would line up to beat her tits, bust her balls and rape her holes... and they would just be the warm up, once the civilians found out... that thought sent a sliver of genuine fear down her spine. She shook it off then headed out to tell Shizune she was going out for a long lunch.

===11:55 AM, Konoha Park, Hidden Clearing, Naruto's Mindscape===

"I got it down in here, but I'm not totally convinced they can do it. I know I can beat her... but this is Tsunade, even with what you did to me, she can still hurt me if she lands one of her super punches. She knocked Orochimaru on his ass a couple times when she fought him after I first found her... and picked up Gamabunta's dagger and stuck it through Manda's head! I'd need like, 6 tails of your chakra to overpower her!" Naruto said.

"**Trust me Naruto-sama, this will work. You're forgetting that I'm a female too, and a very well endowed futa with thousands of years experience. I've met women like her before, they all have this weakness.**" Kyuubi said and pressed her nude body against Naruto as she hugged him in the field, her hard cock between her breasts and pressed against her right cheek, her left on Naruto's face..

"Okay you horny cunt, if this works I'll consider granting you that request." Naruto said, stepped back, sighed at the look on her face, then smirked, a black leather collar like she had around her neck appeared in his right hand, he clamped it tight around the 'neck' of her sack between her giant balls and her body and activated it. "Have fun with a hard cock and swollen balls, because you can't cum as long as that collar is active." Naruto said and vanished.

Kyuubi whimpered, she'd been asleep a week her time, and awake barely 2 hours accelerated time, which she felt slow to normal time after he left, and now she was as horny as before with a raging erection, swollen balls painfully heavy with semen... and she couldn't cum if she wanted to. He was so cruel to her... she loved it.

===12:00 PM, Konoha Park, Hidden Clearing===

Tsunade jumped out of the tree, her huge futa cock already swollen enough from arousal to make a defined bulge in her left pant leg about 6 inches past her knee.

"SEAL!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade glanced around the large clearing, stunned, as a seal carved in the trunk of every tree, glowed, then she saw a light blue chakra dome surround the clearing. Also throwing her off... in addition to the arousal already clouding her mind... was that she was being surrounded by Ino, Sakura, Tsume, Hana, and most confusing to her, Anko and Hinata, she knew they were out of the village on Missions and would be for at least another 4-6 days. Directly in front of her, about 6 feet away, was Naruto, smiling at her like he owned her. "What's going on?" She asked, trying to regain her focus, but she was having a lot of trouble ignoring the intense sexual fantasies running through her mind.

"That's a new seal Kyuubi taught me, we're locked in this clearing until I release it, no one can see us, hear us, get in or out. So what futa type are you Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked seductively, his semi-erect cock making a bulge in his pants similar to Tsunade's, in addition to 'the melons in his pockets'.

"I...I'm a Type 6-3." Tsunade said, her arousal cracking her normal voice.

"You have a big set like me I'd bet, just hidden away, and you have a long, thick, hard clit to." Naruto said seductively, the look he saw on her face told him it was working, then she nodded 'yes', apparently on reflex. "That's what I wanted to know... Now."

Tsunade yelled in surprise when her arms were grabbed and bent up painfully behind her back by Tsume, then she felt her pants and custom panties yanked down her legs to her ankles, freeing her semi-erect cock now pointing out and down slightly, then arms wrapped around her waist and female hands stopped on her lower belly, her eyes opened wide as she knew that placement.

"Let's see those big balls." Anko said from behind Tsunade.

"No." Tsunade said, half begging. She moaned when Anko pressed just the right spots and her giant balls dropped... then she heard a 'click' and felt her sack squeezed. "What did you just do to me?" Tsunade asked, then saw Anko slip around in front of her and began long stroking her monster cock with her hands, and Orochimaru's snake tongue technique, which had her futa cock rock hard instantly. That's when she knew she was doomed.

"I created that collar locked around the neck of your sack, Bitch-chan, it has one effect on you... it increases your arousal." Naruto said and saw the fear on her face. "I almost forgot, I didn't activate the second seal. This is my favorite part, and you get to test it. WEB COCOON: SEAL!"

Tsunade felt dozens of thin straps crisscross her balls, then tighten up snugly around them, basically isolating each testicle in its own pouch.

"Release her, both of you back away." Naruto said, then Anko and Tsume did as ordered. "Now everyone strip."

Tsunade watched all her hot futa kunoichi strip, their cocks all got hard as they did, except Sakura's. Tsunade whimpered, her eyes filled with lust, her cock throbbed in painful arousal, then she yelled in pain and grabbed her huge balls..

Naruto smiled as her large cantaloupe-sized balls were squeezed by the web-like pouches. "Impressive cock, 26 inches long I'd say, and... about 4 inches thick. (8 inch girth, measured around) Oh, that web around your balls... as you get more aroused it squeezes harder, and if you cum, it doubles that pressure. You see where this is going..."

Tsunade straightened up as it sunk in, terror showed on her face. "You're going to make be crush my own balls."

Naruto nodded and dropped his shirt, then pulled his pants and underwear down and stepped out of them, revealing her huge balls, bigger than Tsunade's to her shock, and his 38 inch long, 10 inch girth cock stood tall, above his head in fact. The look of shock and lust on Tsunade's face was priceless, then she screamed in pain and dropped to her knees as her balls were painfully squeezed. "Now, strip that blonde bitch totally nude and kick her ass. Don't leave anything except her balls intact... inside or out."

Tsunade's last bit of willpower faded and her clit quickly extended out past her bound balls,and reached full erection.

"Ah, there it is... damn, granny, a 2 foot long, 3 inch thick clit... giant tits, futa cock and balls... you are gifted." Naruto said then watched all the others attack.

'_You were right Kyuubi, when she gets really aroused she can't use her super strength... by the way, enjoying the ball collar?_' Naruto thought.

"**I told you Naruto. Her strength is gone, she's too aroused to use chakra... she's helpless.**" Kyuubi said.

Tsume quickly ripped off Tsunade's gray top and belt from behind, throwing them aside, when Tsunade spun around to face her she caught Tsunade's hard cock with both hands, her claws piercing the tight skin. Tsunade screamed in pain as one of her sexual treasures was pierced.

Still kneeling, now behind her futa Kage, Anko smiled, drew back her right arm and drove her fist into Tsunade's ass, and buried her arm almost to the elbow. Tsunade SHRIEKED in shock and agony, her whole body going tense.

"Tsume, help a bitch out, level out her cock for me! Sakura, after she does... pull it open." Ino commanded.

Tsume smiled and drove several powerful strikes to, and around, the base of Tsunade's giant cock to weaken it's support, then pushed it down so it pointed straight out, holding it on Tsunade's right. Sakura came in, stood on Tsunade's left with her back to her, hooked both index fingers into the urethra of Tsunade's super thick cock, and with a yell stretched it wide open. Tsunade screamed in pure agony, then got louder when Ino, stroking her hard 13 inch cock, smiled sadistically as she buried it to the balls INSIDE Tsunade's, only about 20% thicker, 26 inch cock... and started fucking it hard and fast.

"Oh Kami YES... SOO TIGHT!" Ino exclaimed in pleasure.

Tears were now absolutely pouring sown Tsunade's face... and that wasn't the worst part... it was the 'popping' she heard coming from her boiling, and burning, balls as the web around them was breaking the cartilage shell that surrounded and protected the delicate insides of her testicles. Then, as she feared, the arousal activated the additional trait she shared with many other futa's... her tits swelled slightly then started dripping milk.

"She's a milker... Hinata, milker Massacre... bust her tits!." Naruto commanded powerfully.

"My pleasure... and I have a new technique I want to test" Hinata said, smiled sadistically, her 14 inch cock now at maximum erection.

Tsume made room for Hinata to reach Tsunade's right tit, Sakura stepped away.

"Sakura back here! Help me double fist her blonde cunt." Anko said as she was 'machine gun fisting' Tsunade's ass.

Sakura moved to Anko and kneeled on Tsunade's left, next to Anko.

Hinata dropped into her Gentle Fist stance. "Byakuugan! RIGHT BREAST - MILKING MASSACRE!" Hinata said, dashed in and unleashed a barrage of at least 100 palm strikes to Tsunade's right tit, violently distorting it in every way imaginable, each strike accompanied by a small flash of chakra, a spray of milk and an occasional 'POP' as a milk gland was obliterated. When she stopped, Tsunade's right tit was hanging from her chest half deflated, milk and blood dripping frpm the nipple.

During the destruction of Tsunade's breast, Sakura and Anko buried an arm up Tsunade's pussy, breaking into her 'rusty, old, unused, baby oven', enjoying the sounds of her balls 'POP' and 'CRUNCH'. Tsunade had given up struggling and couldn't even scream anymore, she just whimpered in defeat as her body was destroyed... they'd broken her.

"Dig deeper Sakura... did you find it?" Anko asked and Sakura nodded, smiling sadistically.

"I can't hold back anymore... oh Kami my balls, my balls, gonna cum... last time..." Tsunade said weakly, shaking.

"Everyone but Sakura and Anko back off!" Naruto commanded and they obeyed.

POP, pop POP crunch, CRUNCH...

"NOW SAKURA!" Anko yelled.

P-O-P! P-O-P!

Tsunade threw back her head and managed a final scream as her balls were crushed to paste by her own arousal, and inside the heart of her womanhood, Anko and Sakura each had a hand wrapped around a big ovary... and crushed them to paste as she blew the biggest futa cum load of her life as an equally massive orgasm obliterated her mind, shutting it down.

===12:58 PM, Hokage Tower===

A smiling Tsunade nodded to Shizune as she passed, went into her office, shutting the door behind her.

Shizune smiled and nodded to Tsunade, wondering who her Sensei had fucked during her lunch break, and if she'd get to lighten the heavy load in her pants, it'd been far to long for her liking... and her painfully swollen balls. If only her, Mistress, would take that ring off the neck of her sack, she'd have a sex life like a normal futa.

===3:48 PM, Naruto's Apartment, Bedroom===

"Good your finally awake. I wouldn't try anything stupid, like running or attacking me." Naruto said, then smiled as his guest gasped in pain, left hand shooting up to their neck. "I marked you, which means, in addition to the cum load I dropped in your pussy about 2 hours ago, means I own you. That mark also heals you like I do, and does a few other things I'll tell you about later. I beat the addiction, and now your addicted to my semen. Before I get down to business... I made a clone of you, so know one knows you're here, and the others in the clearing... were all my new, special Shadow Clones. Thanks to the samples I got from all of them, Kyuubi created this new clone, it has all the abilities of the original, but is totally loyal to me, and is much tougher than a normal Shadow Clone, thanks to Kyuubi's chakra powering them, they can even take a couple hits from you before being dispelled. The best part... each clone also has sample from me, so they can even cum.. though it's my cum they make, the effect on anyone they fuck is just like I did it... I was thinking of calling them Futa Clones, what do you think Baa-chan?"

"I think you're an evil little prick... and my new Master as I don't see a way out of this... and you beat me fair and square. How you did it means you know about my weakness... I lose my strength when I get too aroused." Tsunade said, glancing down at her healed, 30 year old body, then saw him nod. She closed her eyes as she focused a few moments, then opened then and got off the bed. "Before you fuck my brains out, tell me something... how'd you do it. how did you make me younger?" Tsunade said then gave him a perverted, submissive smile.

x

End Chapter 6

x

Next: Mikoto, a special guest or 2, and a surprise. Which means chapter 8 will be Kushina.

I also want to thank Negima Uzumaki and XKhaosXKyuubiX for their ideas, I combined them for the 'breaking Tsunade' scene.


	7. Mikoto

Konoha's Secret Kunoichi

Chapter 7: Mikoto

x

Author's Note: I didn' like the ending, so I redid it ad added a little more, hope ya like it.

x

===June 22, 2:05 PM, Yamanaka Flower Shop===

"Stop pouting Ino-chan... as my former Mistress you know why he did it to us." Sakura said.

Ino sighed. "I know, but I feel so... naked, without it. The only bulge in my panties is my pussy."

"I know, I miss mine too, but he also took away my tits, I'm really a B cup now, I'm not wearing a bra or anything under my shirt... at least you still have boobs " Sakura said with a small pout.

"I know. Even happy and well fucked, I still have that desire to be filled with his cum. I'm his slave now, I get it... I'll just need a few days to get used to it." Ino said and sighed. "I can't order you to, but as my girlfriend... would you lick my pussy under the counter?"

Sakura smiled. "Hai." Sakura said, glanced at the front of the shop, then ducked under the counter.

===4:22 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

"Oh Kami YES... WRECK MY PUSSY WITH THAT GIANT COCK!" Tsunade screamed as her entire womanhood was being obscenely stretched by Naruto's thigh-like cock. Her new healing ability was the only thing keeping her lower body from splitting in half.

While pounding Tsunade's completely female body in his favorite sexual position, he couldn't stop thinking about how fun his shape shifting ability was, he'd traded most of his length for more girth and the way she was screaming after only about 20 minutes, he knew he fully owned her now, even without the other things.

===Hokage Tower===

The Tsunade henged Naruto clone finished reading and closed the folder. "Damn, I had no idea there were so many futa's in Konoha... now I just need to get this to the boss and figure out who to get next. It's not like I can just pick a name out..." 'Tsunade' said, paused and smiled. "This should work." The henged Naruto clone said, made another shadow clone, then dispelled it.

===4:46 PM, Uchiha Compound===

Naruto stepped up to the female guard at the gate, smirking briefly as he recognized her face from 'the file'. "I'd like to see Mikoto, I have something for her."

The female guard looked at him and grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki." She said then glanced around to make sure no one was around. "The futa addict. Don't worry, I'm a futa. You really have something for Mikoto-sama or just need a fix?" She said with a predatory sexual grin.

Before she could react Naruto grabbed her rather large balls through her clothes, putting her up on her toes in shock and pain. "I assume you're like the rest and know what I really am, so I'll be brief. I beat the addiction thanks to fuzzy, I'm here to make Mikoto-chan my bitch. You can go along, have power and all the sex you want... or oppose me and I'll inflict a Hell on you that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmare. Choose now." Naruto said coldly, his eyes red with vertical slit pupils.

"P, please... I want to have kids and there aren't many Uchiha left... I accept Naruto-sama, just don't bust my balls." She said submissively.

"I'll crush your balls to paste and make you love it... but not here." Naruto said and released her. "All my girls have a 9 point swirl on their neck, that's my mark. Unless it goes against my orders, you'll obey anyone with that mark." Naruto said, she nodded and he half smiled a moment. "That tent in your pants tells me you enjoyed what just happened, call in a replacement, go home, release that big load... I believe you still have a mother and little sister. I saw your file, I know you have big balls, you're 11 inches hard and 16 years old, mom is 34 and a type 5 with a 15 inch clit, your sister is 9, and a type 2 futa with an impressive 14 inch cock... I think that puts her in the same class as the Konoharo Corps, great girls by the way, though Konoharo can be a little bitch sometimes, she looks up to me as a Sensei."

"You live under my rules now, so you'll tell your mother and sister their new places, pick 1 and use her to get off, I'll be by tomorrow to claim all of you... and don't take your sister's cherry, that's mine." Naruto said and went in.

She whimpered softly, sighed, shrugged her shoulders in acceptance, then went to call in a replacement.

===Uchiha Main House, Livingroom===

"Hey Mikoto, I heard you want to fuck me with your big futa cock. How about I fuck you instead." Naruto said.

Mikoto leapt to her feet from the couch, shocked. "Naruto... how'd you get in here, and how'd you know that?"

"Easy... I broke some futa bitch at the Tower and made her my loyal, subbie whore. It's too bad you're a type 1 and don't have balls, I'd love to crush 'em in my hands like I did hers. Please don't call for help or fight back, I'm not here to hurt anyone, just fuck you into submission and make you my bitch. There aren't many Uchiha left... don't make your Clan any smaller, just lead me to your bedroom and strip." Naruto said calmly.

"So, you know everything?" Mikoto asked and saw him nod. "What about Sasuke, you know how he'll react if you rape me and make ma your slave, and Izumi (A/N: female Itachi) may of betrayed the village but I know she still cares about me."

"Sasuke is nothing... and Izumi may of been top bitch when she left, but I surpassed her, she's a soft little pussy compared to me now, I'll bust her balls and have her begging for more. Enough talking you cunt, get to the bedroom now or I'm going to get upset." Naruto said, the last part fiercely.

Mikoto was shocked at what he said, but she could tell he wasn't lying, she nodded and headed for her bedroom, her apron barely hiding her rock hard futa cock.

===3 minutes later, Mikoto's Bedroom===

Standing 6' away from her, nude, his currently 24" cock swinging between his legs while he watched the nude Mikoto stroking her rock hard cock above her wet pussy and sucking the big nipple of her right, F cup breast. Naruto smiled at her. "Impressive cock, looks a little bigger than Anko's... 12 and a half inches, right?" Naruto said, but already new her exact measurements from her file.

Mikoto released her tit, letting it flop onto her chest. "Yes, it is. It annoys Anko so she teases me about her big balls and that I don't have any. She's also disappointed I don't have balls because she can't bust 'em."

"I bet she'd like to bust your pussy and those fat tits almost as much." Naruto said with a smile.

Mikoto nodded. "She's tried to get me to futafight her..." Mikoto said and saw the confusion on his face. "A futafight is a cat fight with cock fighting and ballbusting. Do you know all the types?" She asked and he nodded. "Clitters... that's what we call them, and they call each other, are favorites in catfights with futa's, other clitters, and especially normals because most are easy to beat if you get them aroused, that giant clit is a bigger weakness than balls."

Naruto nodded with a big smile, thinking about Ayame. "Stand up and tell me something Mikoto... you like anal sex?" Naruto said while he moved closer to her.

"Mikoto stood. " I love giving it. especially after I break a bitch down first.. but I, um... I hate getting it. About a month after Sasuke was born... we hadn't been together in 10 months and he tried to... go in the back door. I'd told him once but he'd forgotten... we normally fucked several times a week. I freaked out, grabbed his balls and..." Mikoto said and paused, her face showing a mix of sadness and sadistic pleasure that she was fighting.

"How badly did you bust his balls?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Half of me hates to say this... but just short of bursting them... why do you think he was such an ass hole while Sasuke was growing up, in the bedroom he was my whore and did anything I wanted. Outside of the bedroom he reclaimed what he could of his manhood." Mikoto said.

"And you'd take it away... don't worry, I won't forget you hate getting anal..." Naruto said then grabbed her tits in a crushing grip. "Because that's how I'll be fucking you for the next month." Naruto said fiercely, spun her around, bit her neck on the left side to mark her, bent her forward, slamming her face down on her bed, then buried most of his now super hard cock up her ass and pounded her hard and fast as she screamed.

Mikoto was in hell, and unlike with her former husband, she couldn't fight back this time... and she doubted that grabbing Naruto's balls would work anyway, she'd most likely just piss him off and he'd do far worse that rape her ass with his giant cock. She did notice that the pain was fading and a warm feeling was very quickly filling her entire body, spreading out from her neck. She hoped it was a seal that marked her as his, and healed her.

After only 2 minutes of hard slamming her backdoor, he saw her stop fighting back, and from her little movements and sounds she was making, part of her was starting to enjoy it. he smiled, leaned forward, reached under her and started stroking her cock with his right. She moaned in pleasure as her cock got hard again... against her will.

After a few minutes of leaning on her and jerking her off, Naruto was caught a little off guard when she began moaning loudly, almost screaming, as she pushed herself up on her hands. Whatever was happening to Mikoto, really hurt. Despite how hard he was pounding her from behind, she was literally straining to stay still... he leaned a little more to the side, smiled, released her throbbing she-cock and slowed down... a lot.

Naruto waited about 2 minutes before he spoke. "Was baby Sasuke the last time you were drained?"

Mikoto lightly trembled a moment, then nodded her head. "Yes, oh dear Kami yes... please, they hurt so bad... please, do anything you want to me... just please, for the love of Kami... milk my tits before they burst." Mikoto begged.

Naruto pulled out, though his balls were swollen, hot and heavy, he could hold out a while longer, but knew she couldn't. He loved the whimper she made when he did. He stepped back. "Stand up and turn around."

Mikoto obeyed instantly, she knew she wasn't broken yet and he was playing with her, but as much as she still hated it... getting taken by force from behind by his giant cock... filled an empty spot in her she didn't know she had. She turned toward him and winced slightly as her now very heavy J cup tits swung. Normally they were like 4 pounds each, 5 or 6 when she used to 'milk up' during sex and after having her 2 kids... now they were almost 10 pounds each she figured... and still making milk, she could feel it.

"No, I have another idea you're going to test for me." Naruto then walked up to the scared Mikoto. He stopped in front of her and activated his transformation ability.

Mikoto shut her eyes but didn't move otherwise. She felt her breasts and crotch heat up a minute, and when it faded she could feel her tits were still heavy with milk, in fact the weight on her chest had almost doubled, but wasn't increassing anymore. Then she felt something touch her upper thighs. She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Naruto. "What did you do to me, I feel... odd."

Naruto just nodded to her full length mirror.

Mikoto nervously walked to her mirror... the only thing she knew for sure was she still had a cock, she could feel it still rock hard. She stepped in front of it and gasped in shock. While they were still swollen, heavy J cups, what shocked her was she had 4 of them, each topped with 1" thick, 3" long nipples. She looked lower on her reflection, and nervously checked herself. She sighed in relief she still had her precious pussy. "What did you do?"

"You have to be milked completely every day, and it's going to be very painful. Only after your tits are drained can you have an orgasm... but there's a little, condition, on your reward." Naruto said and smiled sadistically.

Mikoto whimpered. "What must I do to be allowed an orgasm?" Mikoto asked submissively.

"They has to bust your tits and cunt in a fight before they can fuck you, but don't worry, you'll heal afterwards. I can't have you going to the hospital. Oh, and you can't tell them why they have to beat you down first."

"And my cock... what if they... break it? I assume that getting beaten will arouse me." Mikoto asked.

Naruto smiled. "It they break it... they break it, but it'll heal."

"I see. Your abilities are mot impressive, and thank you for being kind to me... I assume you can do worse things to me that this. I'll do my best to impress you before I'm broken." Mikoto said solemnly, she knew her place now.

"You're a smart bitch. You might even earn a special place in my harem... eventually." Naruto said.

Mikoto nodded and smiled briefly, then watched him leave... then pouted, she still needed relief.

===Small Town in Southern River Country===

Anko squeezed the orange-size balls in her hands a little harder, making them crackle and pop, and their red-haired owner shriek in agony... as her tiptoes and burning balls were the only things holding her up. "I won't ask again... will you be my bitch willingly and keep your balls and that third leg you call a futa-cock... or do we do this the hard way... in which case we might not get back in time for our med nins to save your balls... and re-attach whatever I might cut off on the way back."

Her last emotional wall broke and tears began pouring from her eyes. "I submit to you Mistress Anko, I'm yours,I'm your subbie whore... please... release my balls and allow me to pleasure you." She exclaimed submissively.

Anko nodded, smiling sadistically, and released her grips, letting her new slave collapse on the bed. Finding her was an accident. Her target was easier to kill than expected... she did have fun destroying her target's futa wife. she would of preferred to take her alive, but she had a bounty on her head too. Anko dropped her skirt and panties, her cock got hard immediately. "What was your name again red... and how old are ya?"

She sat up, picked her glasses off the mattress and set them on the nightstand, glad they were intact after Anko slapped them off her face. "It's... Karin, and I'm 13."

Something Karin had said would of been ignored by anyone else, but set off an alarm in her head that said she was working with her former Sensei and bane of her existence. That's how she'd followed the little redhead with her 'drunk whore' act, and jumped her in the hallway when she dropped her guard. Anko grabbed Karin by the end of her very long she-cock and yanked her off the bed with a crash on the floor and yelp of pain, then sat on it and spread her legs wide. "Now get over her, worship my cock, and stroke that anaconda... you stop doing either before I cum, and I'll hang you by it."

Karin nodded submissively, crawled over to Anko and using her left hand shoved half Anko's cock down her throat as she long stroked her own, doing her best to get hard so she could at least suck herself off... if Anko let her.

Anko watched her new slave begin stroking her hard cock, starting with about 6 inches and workng her way down until she was deep throating all 12 inches, which didn't surprise her considering the girl's massive endowmet. As Karin stroked herself to erection, what did surprise Anko was that a cock that long got hard enough to stand... she was a 4 on the hardness chart she figured... very impressive. ANko saw Karin's desire and smirked. "Go ahead."

Karin smiled, pulled off Anko's cock and started stroking it, then dropping her head don onto her own cock, swallowing about 8 inches. Karin bein her praticed bobbing as she sucked her own cock while stroking Anko's... very gratefull her new Mistress was allowing her this pleasure... but had a feeling there'd be a price for it.

As Anko's enjoed the ver skilled hands of her new slave, she was fantasizing about busting her balls... she just wished the little redhead could heal lke Naruto did... which meant she couldn't burst 'em. And the little bitch had tiny tits, her nipples were impressive enough, but those B cups were barely enough to grab.

x

End Chapter 7

x

Author's Note 2: It's a little shorter than expected, but still pretty good, and hope you like my guest at the end. I apologize for the long wait, but life does this sometimes. Anyway, up next is **Kushina**. Suggestions for how he breaks her are welcome, but you MUST send them by PM ONLY, if in your review they will NOT be used.


End file.
